


Holding on to Hell

by TannerWuuut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Kara, F/F, Flirty CEOs, Lydia is my own character for this story, M/M, Other, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, all that good stuff, but i took a couple prompts and mashed them together, honestly thats all i can think of, oblivious lena, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: Kara basically crushes on Lena immediately and a flirtatious game starts between the two CEO's.





	1. You sat on broken hearts

The TV volume was low, the brightness dim, but it looked clear as day to you. You held the pen on the tip of your finger, balancing it perfectly as you listened to the CEO of LuthorCorp speak briefly about her ascension to holding the reins to her brother’s company. She was eloquent and held herself in a manner that screamed confidence. Her eyes were a bright green, pupil almost nonexistent amongst the crowd of reporters.

 

Your company's own reporter was amongst them, her questions were loudest of all. Unlike the rest of them, she was asking about the direction of the company now. What plans did Lena have for LuthorCorp? And the like. The determination in Lucy’s voice had you pursing your lips in content. She was doing exactly what you hired her for.

 

Lena seemed relieved for the distraction for her picking on Lucy constantly. But the questions about her brother and family were insistent and there. As much as she tried to avoid them, they weren't going to stop any time soon.

 

“Lex had his own agenda for the company just as much I do myself. I want this company to be a force for good. It's been lingering in the shadows for far too long, hiding the potential it has to be great. I just hope people will bare with me while I gut it and reform everything.”

 

If anything she had said, the discord on her brother's name was heavy with truth. You leaned forward and planted your elbows on the desk as you studied the facts that scrolled across the screen beside Lena. The channel has been correct in some aspects of the rising CEO but now that you see her in her glory, the facts definitely aren't straight.

 

Nor is she.

 

“Elbows off the table.” The soft voice of your assistant sounded from your right, and you immediately lifted your arms half an inch off the wood.

 

“They were never on.”

 

You tossed a grin to the woman, mischief flushing your cheeks. She had walked in with a rather impressively sized folder. Or rather, folders.

 

She sighed as she put the papers on your desk just as she turned to look at the tv. Her heartbeat was fast, faster than normal. Working harder for the strain she had started. You watched her carefully as she calmed herself down. She was at least twice as old as you, wise as the moon, sassier than a gay man, and sharper than any knife. She knew who you were the second she had stepped in for her interview last year, but she never said she knew.

 

Lydia Gomez was a true hero in your eyes. The older Hispanic woman had helped keep your company running when you had to run and take care of violence in the city. Usually only when the bigger problems occurred, when J’onn needed help.

 

“Ms. Danvers, why is Lena Luthor on all your screens?” A teasing tone met your ears and you glanced the other way as you tried to hurry with an answer.

 

“Well Mrs. Gomez why is this research on my desk at...7:22 in the evening? When I asked you to head home early today?”

 

“Child. Hice una pregunta.” The motherly tone she had took on made steel form in your back, your stomach tighten, and made your mouth go dry. Damn her for having that effect. Damn Spanish for having that effect.

 

You tried to act nonchalant as you sat back in the chair, your shoulders sagging as if you were tired from the day. “I heard she was taking over the company. Her press conference started a while ago. It's almost over.”

 

The disbelief that shrouded your assistant's face was comical and you had to physically restrain yourself from laughing by sitting forward and sliding the chair closer to the desk as you cleared your throat. “Mrs. Gomez, thank you for the research.”

 

“It’s quarterly reports.”

 

You felt your eyes bulge slightly at her comment.

 

“Well...thank you. Again.”

 

Lydia raised a single eyebrow and turned away. “Don’t stay too late, Ms. Danvers. Argo can rest while you’re away.” The door shut behind her just as she finished talking. Letting out the breath you were holding, you slouched forward and closed your eyes.

 

Something about Lena Luthor captured your attention, whether it be her power and control or simply, her beauty.

 

Tapping your fingers on the desk as you stood up, thinking about starting for home to relax while waiting for a Supergirl emergency to happen. As one always does. It seemed every wrong doer waited until you had left your office to cause chaos, which you thought to be polite in the very least.

 

But the nagging thought of Lena Luthor, the youngest in the family, clawed her way back to the forefront of your mind. The stark contrast of her red lipstick against her pale skin stuck out in your mind. Her lips.

 

Lena Luthor didn’t know who you were, but she was about too.

 

\---

 

The papers scattered across your desk had your writing all over them in red pen, you could have easily typed this up in a document and sent out to the appropriate people in a second, but something about long hand had always been attractive to you. The glide of the pen against the crisp paper. The smoothness of it all.

 

Lydia deposited more folders on your desk throughout the day, reports upon reports pouring in for the company. Previously you hadn't cared if the reports were right or not. The company was a front for the DEO and putting you at the head of it was a ruse because you didn't have any experience being a CEO. And they often utilized spokespersons for you. The public didn't really know your name or your face.

 

But then you started getting interested in the statement the DEO made for the company.

 

_ The people's company. Argo _ .

 

You didn't really go into specifics on why you wanted the name to be switched to Argo. But Alex knew.

 

No one understood that the name held something for you. It was the city you were born in on Krypton. Argo city. And for the lack of better explaining. It was the city for the people. With places engineering all they could for science, health, exploration, medicine, and even fun.

 

You had left too early for most complex customs to be ingrained in you but also too late for a lot to be.

 

The pen had stopped as you stared at the red line that was dragged diagonally across the page.

 

You felt too much for a home gone. Not lost. Gone. The pain of knowing you can never return was always there. Right under your skin to cause moments like this, these vulnerable moments of desperation and sadness, to ache throughout you.

 

Argo became yours. You implemented a lot of the idols you remember from the city, started guilds and research hubs on “hunches” of discovery. Earth was lacking in the simplest things that kryptonians took for granted. And you wanted to change that.

 

Everything you remembered from that city, you tried to bring here. Of course.

 

“Ms. Danvers I have your sister here.”

 

The intercom made Lydia's voice sound as if she were in the room with you. But you recoiled and swiftly piled the papers together.

 

You rolled your shoulders as you tried to loosen up. Hitting the button, “Mrs. Gomez I thought I said she were to be allowed in whenever she appears.”

 

“She has company.”

 

“Send them in.”

 

You opened your drawer and pulled out some notes from your last visit to the science department, wanting Alex to think you weren’t taking the company as serious as you were. She already gave a speech about how the entire company was being held up so precariously on one leg for a reason. If the DEO got ransacked or something worse for wear, the fall of the company was the coverup.

 

She didn’t like seeing you delve deeper into the mechanics of it. She didn’t like how more and more ‘ordinary’ people were walking around her work.

 

The door opened and J’onn ushered in Alex.

 

“J’onn! To what do I owe the pleasure!” You pushed back from the desk as you stood, slowly walking to meet them in front of your desk. Leaning heavily against it, you smiled brightly at them.

 

“I think setting up a meeting with the head of LuthorCorp, gives more than enough reason for my appearance. What are you thinking, Kara?”

 

You folded your arms across your chest and tilted your head a little, “Just wanting to see what she might be brewing up, moving here to National City. Especially after Supergirl is known to protect here.”

 

“This has the potential to backfire, Kar.”

 

“So does sitting around waiting for something to happen.”

 

Alex glowered at you, “The implications this meeting will put us under here will come back to bite you in the ass.”

 

Scoffing lowly, you moved to go back to your chair but a hand gripped your shoulder lightly. You scowled at them before turning back to face them. “Listen, I can get intel from her without her even noticing. CEO to CEO.”

 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly, “You’re not a real-”

 

The door swung open and Lydia strolled in with small cart, “Ms. Danvers, forgive the intrusion, but this was just dropped off by the head of medicine.”

 

You gave Alex a long side glance as you moved to Lydia, “Thank you. You’re going to leave early again today, yes?”

 

Lydia’s heart wasn’t the strongest, her energy depleted faster, fatigue set in quicker, and all of those symptoms could be attributed to old age.

 

She scowled at you, “It’s barely two in the afternoon, child. I’m fine. It’s too early for you to be asking this.”

 

You felt a blush creep up your neck as you tried to shrug nonchalantly at her abrasiveness. Sure, Lydia was older and wiser, she saw through any facade you tried to put up. But you could never get past the embarrassment of being scolded, even if it was slight. Lydia, in some ways had become a big part in your life and you in hers. You didn’t know how, but she had sensed something in you when you first had started working together.

 

_ A small manila envelope was laid softly on the corner of your desk. _

 

_ “Thank you, Mrs. Gomez, you can take off for the night.” You were seated behind your desk, but had a small tablet in your lap that had Krypton’s constellations on it. The familiar formations brought their stories to mind. _

 

_ “Ms. Danvers…” _

 

_ You glanced up at her, eyesight blurred from the tears building up. You saw your newly appointed assistant standing with a hand outreached slightly to you, with this look of sadness veiling her face. _

 

_ Quickly wiping under your nose and blinking away the tears, you tossed her smile, “Mrs. Gomez, I’m f-fine.” _

 

_ Before you even finished speaking, soft warm arms wrapped around your shoulders as the side of your head was cushioned by an even warmer chest. The sudden embrace caught you off guard and you hiccuped faintly as you tried to tug yourself away without extreme strength. But the frail arms tightened around you as the older woman was murmuring in spanish. You didn’t quite catch the words but you knew the comforting tone she was using and that’s all it took for you to break down into the half hug. _

 

_ Tears spilled over and gasps left you as you clung to her as gently as you could, the pain racing through you was making your muscles itch with the need to cling harder to this warmth. Being a Kryptonian and in pain was exhausting, when everything you touched would turn to dust. _

 

_ “It’s going to be okay.” _

 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

 

You glanced at Alex, who had moved to sit down on the couch while keeping an eye on the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Even though Maggie had suggested to hire her aunt, Alex was still wary of her. The woman was too old for this line of work even if it was just basic secratary work and duties.

 

The older woman waved her hands at Kara with a slightly annoyed expression, but turned away with a hint of a smile at the corners of her lips.

 

You looked at Alex as Lydia left, noting how her eyes were guarded with something akin to anger. The sight made you sigh louder than intended, “Alex, don’t even sta-”

 

“This is getting out of hand, J’onn. She’s making the company noticable. What head of medicine?”

 

“Alex.”

 

“Next it’s going to be galas held in our name. Charity events. This is not what we put you up here for, Kara!”

 

“Agent Danvers!”

 

Alex stepped up to you, getting in your face, “Supergirl is the heroine of this city, not CEO Kara Danvers, no one should know your name. That name is supposed to hold nothing.” the anger her voice held stirred something inside of you that you didn’t want to indulge in. Outbursts like this wasn’t Alex. Her getting angry at you wasn’t something she would do in her right mind, but the anger bubbling under your skin was almost too strong hold back.

 

“Danvers isn’t just my name, Alex.”

 

“This has gone on for long enough, Alex, leave. Kara, sit down.” J’onn pulled Alex away and pushed her towards the door with one hand and the other, gently grabbed your shoulder and made you stay put. Alex threw a half hearted glare behind her but listened and left without another word.

 

“Kara. Meeting with a Luthor-”

 

“J’onn! You heard her on the news! She’s trying to right what her brother wronged!” You brushed his hand off and stalked towards the opposite side of the office, grabbing for the water pitcher.

 

“I did, but we can’t trust her on the first interview she gives. Just as anyone she needs time. Heading into her office first thing is something that will get us on her radar.”

 

You poured two glasses and tried to calm down by rubbing at your neck. He was right, in the sense that trusting full on is idiotic. And in so many words, he said that favoring her is idiotic. You were letting your attraction for the woman blind you. A move that could get you killed.

 

“How about, I send Lucy for the interview?” The resolve in your voice sounded tight.

 

His sigh was resigned, defeated almost. “I would feel better with no interview, but getting an inside look won’t hurt.”

 

The grin that shone on your face immediately was one to challenge the sun. “I told you it was a great idea!”

 

You wanted to skip over to him but the thought of that happening made your legs tense with embarrassment, for you but especially for him. So you settled for a simple walk, minding not to step through the floor with the excitement buzzing through you. He shook his head with a laugh but held out his hand to shake. You wanted to hug but deemed that as unprofessional as well, so you gripped his hand hard, harder than you would when shaking some other man’s hand.

 

The green martian in front of you tried to reciprocate it which had you smile brighter.

 

“Thank you, J’onn, I’ll have Lydia reschedule for Lucy. She’ll report to me right after, if that’s okay?” this got a loud full bellied laugh out of him, he shook his head again as he made for the door. You didn’t see any humor in your question and that confused you.

 

“Have a good rest of the day, Danvers.”

 

What was so funny?


	2. I Feel My Body Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not jealous, mama!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Lydia and Kara interactions. I want to establish their relationship first, but only because I love writing Lydia's character lol but I swear! Third chapter on will be supercorp! Ima try and stay canon after the gala. But only with certain events so the timeline isn't messed up and all over the place. I need order in my life. 
> 
> Also, daytime update?! Whaaaaaat? I've been up since 2:30am it's almost 11am as I'm writing this. Do I have regrets? No. I have grilled cheese.
> 
> Enjoy

Lucy had gotten back from the interview not an hour ago, you had noticed. But she had yet to make an appearance with you. Lydia hadn't been in for the past few hours either. Once Lucy had left for LuthorCorp, your assistant had disappeared as well. An unbearable itch had settled under your skin once this day started and it didn't go away nor lessen when Lucy notified you she was leaving.

You had buzzed for Lydia but received no answer. Which as odd as it was, it wasn't uncommon.

Lydia had six kids and only two were younger than you. Six kids and a plethora of grandkids it seemed. Different Gomez offspring appeared occasionally in your lobby, asking for their mom or grandma with food or other things. You had met the eldest Gomez kids and had shared stories over drinks a couple of times. You loved Lydia and had worried for her working in this field. But her kids laughed you off and reassured that their mother was more than capable of handling the duties I gave her.

You found that life with a Mexican mother was vastly different from your life with the Danvers. Though it wasn't devoid of love and affection, it didn't hold the kind of tight knit love that Lydia had with her kids. The Danvers were strict about you controlling your powers growing up, and it prepared you for the hugging and wrestling contests you observed with the Gomez’.

Sort of.

The boys were rowdy and competitive, even if they were in their thirties. The women were gossipy and talkative. You felt out of place with them at first, having most of the conversations be in Spanish mixed with English. You knew Spanish! It was the second language you learned after landing here. But the lingo they used was not known by you. You knew the words but in the conversation it made no sense to you.

After asking multiple times what they meant, the teasing wore off. They saw that you were completely confused by them and they were willing to help you understand.

Lydia’s family life touched you so deeply that you never questioned her about the job again, unless it was late and the both of you had done more than your usual that day. Her health was important to you.

You were so happy to be accepted into her family. And Lydia and her eldest daughter Dani cooked for an army. You didn't feel the need to hide your large appetite with them because they didn't notice. Or they did but didn't care to call you out on it.

Every other weekend was spent at Lydias eating and talking with them. It was an escape for you from constantly being at the office or being in the DEO quarters waiting to be of use. You never really left the building, except to go to Alex and Maggie's place before Lydia became a part of your life.

What Lydia didn't know was that your home was several stories down, a small apartment like section of the DEO. So the home cooked meals were more than an escape.

You tapped your phone awake as you tried to decide who to call. Dani or Rueben. Bringing up the contacts page, you scrolled until you saw one of their names. Finger hovering over the phone icon you waited and thought how to ask them where their mother was. Surely, they would come back with something like, ‘at work. With you.’

The door swung open and a smiley Lucy appeared with an equally bright Lydia. You raised an eyebrow at them, feigning anger.

“Yeah yeah don't give me that look. Lydia sidetracked me.”

They both walked in and sat at the two chairs in front of your desk. Lucy looked ready to explode with excitement while Lydia looked slightly worn down.

“Lena was amazed Argo noticed her, she said she researched us after the press conference and was intrigued with what the company was doing. She even said she felt like she was copying our ideas!”

Lucy dug around in her bag for papers, smiling big as ever. You chuckled lightly at her antics before looking back to Lydia.

“And where have you been?”

You didn't mean to take on angry tone, but your words came out with a bite and Lydia caught it immediately. You mentally winced.

“Ms. Lane requested my presence. I left a note for you as you were otherwise entertained in here. Child.” Lydia chided softly, face expressed with something like ‘I dare you to speak like that again to me’.

Sucking in your bottom lip as embarrassment flushed your cheeks, “I see. Sorry. I've been busy.”

She tsk’d as she shook her head, your face felt extremely hot now, “I'm sure.”

Lucy smirked at the exchange, barely containing her laughter as it was. “Anyhow, Lena was extremely open during the entire interview. I have some notes and a recording for you.” She slid the documents to you with the same smirk still plastered in her face.

You shook your head as you grabbed for it, glancing over the notes to distract yourself. Lucy's print was in shorthand and it took you a second to switch gears to read it.

“And you asked the questions I sent along? She's changing the name of the company? L Corp.”

“Yes, she gave some in depth answers to a lot of them. And...yes. I think it's pretty obvious why she wants to change the name.”

You glanced at her.

“I mean, LuthorCorp has made its name in alienating well aliens. Lex made it clear with his more than obvious abhorrence of Superman. L Corp is going to be a-”

“Force for good. She said that at the press conference. I see you threw in a couple of questions of your own.”

Lucy gave a noise of acknowledgement. You shuffled through the papers and noticed more questions that weren't your own.

“She's an extremely interesting person, Kar. I asked your questions first and from her answers I got more questions. She's obviously trying to be transparent for the sake of her company. I just wanted to know more about her, what makes Lena Luthor tick. You know?”

Discomfort hit you square in the stomach. As much as you wanted to know more about Lena, this wasn't the way. Putting the papers down, you folded your hands over them and looked thoughtfully at Lucy.

She was a close friend, she knew how to get things your way. She was your eyes on the ground. Seeing as you really weren't allowed out in the public all that much. You held a lot of trust in her to do as told. And it was times like these, where she went off in her direction, you couldn't decide if it was good or not. Sometimes you liked it, it gave you an all new insight to things. You liked the information given to you. But other times. It painted you in a different light. Such as, her questioning known anti-alien supporters and coming back holding the same beliefs.

“CatCo is the one to get personal with their interviews. They're the dating and fashion enigma everyone goes to for gossip. Argo is a business, Luce. We're science and medicine. We release interviews with like minded people in the fields. I didn't create your department to get gossipy. Leave the personal stuff for others.”

Lydia sat back with a mildly shocked expression, her eyes trained on you as you felt anger bristle under your skin. Lucy stared at you with a confused expression, brows drawn into a frown.

She stood abruptly, frown more prominent now, “I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't realize I stepped over a boundary.” Her tone was solid as it was perplexed and irritated. She left quickly before you could say anything to smooth over the reprimand.

“As a reporter, it's they're job to ask questions when they come about.”

Your eyes snapped to Lydia as she spoke.

“I saw no harm in her asking Ms. Luthor about her life rather than company for once. It looked like a nice change of pace for her. For both of them.”

“Lydia-”

“No, listen. I know this isn't about her change of questions. It's obvious. Lucy asking personal things about Ms. Luthor is bothering to you because...como se dice cuidado y celoso…”

“I'm not jealous, mama!” You slapped the desk lightly as you pushed your chair back. Heat circulating in your cheeks as you looked away from the smug Lydia. You weren't jealous. She slipped the extra word in there to confuse you but you saw right through it.

You weren't jealous. Not at all.

Her laugh was sharp as she threw her head, you glanced at her slightly annoyed that she even suggested you were jealous. “My sweet, sweet Kara. Mija. Talk to me when you realize.”

\---

Lydia was sitting in front of you with a small tablet in her hands, eyes trained on the screen as her hands slowly moved across the screen. You were going over documents that needed editing and corrections. She was notifying the right departments of your findings.

“I think that's it. I'll go over it a third time on my own when the day is over.”

She looked up at you over the rim of her glasses with an eyebrow raised before sighing loudly. The exasperation was loud.

“It's Friday, mama. I'm sure everyone wants you home early today.” You leaned back and stared back at her. It was early afternoon but you both had been continuously working for the past few hours. You kept getting notifications of random crimes happening, nothing too big but it was keeping the DEO busy along with J’onn. Sending Lydia home soon would benefit the both of you.

She glanced back down at the tablet and quickly swiped across the screen, smiling smugly as a notification on your screen appeared. You glared at her as you clicked it open and saw in large print,

NO.

Shaking your head as you laughed at her antics, getting her to go home was always a challenge. She tried to leave when you did, but seeing as you hardly left before 9 at night and the work day started at 8 for her. The long hours seemed to be taking a slight toll on her already.

“There isn't much left to do, I got some proposals to go over, I need to head down to HR and grab some updated forms, and after that it's just more paperwork that needs my signature. Everything I can handle.”

“You seem to forget, mija, that running errands for you is my job.” She made to stand but you were already in motion, rounding the corner of the desk and placing a gentle yet firm hand in her right shoulder to keep her from fully standing. She huffed in annoyance but sat back down.

Smiling brightly at her, “It's time to head home, Lydia. I know a few of your grandkids are coming over this weekend. You need to rest. I can handle the rest of today, god knows I need the exercise,” You playfully flexed your arms at her, but stopped when you saw the incredulous look on her face, “Sorry, I didn't mean to take the lord's name in vain…”

She tsk’d softly at you as she waved her hand at you, “Fine. I shall take my leave of you for the day. But only if you promise to show up this weekend.”

“I'll try. My mom, Eliza, is trying to come into town. Alex and I were trying to plan something for her. But I also have that investor meeting-”

“Ah yes, I tried to reschedule with them but-”

A knock interrupted her, the both of you looking at each other with confusion. You stood as you moved back behind your desk, Lydia standing to move behind her chair, you called out to enter and a small framed boy walked in hesitantly with an envelope in his hands.

“Delivery for Kara Danvers, straight from L Corp.”

You raised an eyebrow at him as you held out your hand for it. He quickly scrambled to hand the letter to you before scrambling out of the room with a shaky smile and a small ‘Thank you.’

You turned the letter over in your hand, contemplating opening it. The delivery was brought unexpectedly and without security. No one notified you that you had a delivery, it was Lydia's job to do that but she was otherwise engaged. You dropped the letter on the desk before looking to her, “Lobby message you about a delivery?”

Suspicion made your muscles tense as you waited on bated breath for her answer, she tapped around on the tablet before nodding her head in confirmation. “Sí, about twenty minutes ago they had tried to call. But-”

“I know, thank you. You may go Lydia.”

“Not until you open the letter, mija.”

You frowned lightly at her, but started opening the letter nonetheless; fingers sliding under the flap and effortlessly tearing it open. You shook out the think piece of paper and quickly scanned the writing.

“It's an invitation for a fundraiser. For the attack on the children's hospital.”

“Ah, yes. Supergirl helped in the destruction, no?”

You clenched your fists, “If anything she saved it from further damage, Lydia.” You didn't see it, but Lydia had a knowing glint in her eyes as she stared at you.

“Well why don't you accept? Supergirl is sure to be there and you can...oh I don't know, speak about damage costs.” Heat flooded your face at her words.

“Lydia! Supergirl has done nothing but try to protect this city! You know we can speak to her directly.”

Her light chuckle answered you, “Of course, mija. Accept it. Maybe you can get some one on one time with the Luthor.”

Lydia practically skipped to the door, giving you her signature wink before disappearing and leaving you in a confused state.

What was happening?


	3. Open Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to stay canon from the beginning of S2, but only with the bigger events? ima fill in what i think should go down in this reality, but this part kind of took a turn. I had envisioned top CEO Kara but writing it....idk. I hope y'all like this, i love writing it and thinking about it and acting parts out. CEO Kara is a DREAM of mine. If theres another fic out there with that, let me effin know i wanna read it all.
> 
> Enjoy! kudos and comments fuel me!

You twirled in front of Lydia, showing off the royal blue dress that you had asked her to make just for this evening, as it was the night of the charity gala that L-Corp was holding. She had taken measurements the day before with Dani at their place, Dani was excited that you were attending such a high function. You had asked her to go with you but she quickly declined as it was  _ ‘not my thing, bumping elbows with the rich white society of National City’ _ of course, Lydia scolded her and you got secondhand embarrassment for her.

 

“It’s gorgeous, mama. Thank you.”

 

Lydia smiled brightly before walking up to you and fussing with the straps and such, “Gracias, mija. Blue has always been your color.”

 

“Do you-”

 

“Kara I still don’t feel like this is a great idea.”

 

Alex bursted into the room in a flurry of motion as she pointed a couple of agents to move to the back room while she started to speak to you, “So many things can go wrong. Hi, Lydia.”

 

“Mrs. Gomez.” Lydia’s tight voice made you stand straighter.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Gomez. May I steal Kara before she leaves?” Alex’s voice was soft and somehow more gentle than it has been from the past few weeks. You looked at Alex with careful eyes, seeing her jaw clench in the slightest as Lydia fussed still over your dress.

 

“Are you going to allow her to leave?”

 

“Uh, well yes. She has an appearance to make at the gala.”

 

“Do you want her to make that appearance?” Lydia had finally turned to face Alex, her expression hidden from you but you smiled smugly at the small step back Alex took. Her eyes flicked up to yours with questions clouding them, you immediately gestured to your dress, mouthing  _ mention the dress! _

 

“Well of course, the dress looks to have been worked on profusely…”

 

“Yes,” Lydia put her hands on her hips which had you took a small step back, “By me. Mira, your sister is excited for this night. Act like a sister for a little bit, send your sister off with some good thoughts, and get those men out from the back room. Be her family for once, not an advisor. Do you hear me?” The no nonsense tone from Lydia was not new to you, after a few family gatherings with the Gomez’ prepared you for it. But hearing and seeing it directed at your sister was comical.

 

The badass DEO agent that has fought against alien life forms numerous times was getting berated by your assistant. If Alex didn't look offended the fear in her eyes would take over her face.

 

“Lydia. It's fine. I can handle my sister. But thank you.”

 

You touched Lydia's arm as you stepped around her, glancing at Alex with a bemused expression before looking at Lydia with a small smile. You heard her phone start ringing out on her desk and motioned for her to go and take it.

 

Briskly walking past your sister, she left with another word. But the entire exchange had left the feeling of awkwardness between the two of you.

 

“She knows you mean well…”

 

“I'm sure. Listen, Kara. I just don't feel comfortable with this. You can't go as Kara Danvers, CEO of Argo and have Supergirl appear.”

 

“Who said she's gonna make an appearance?” You moved to lean against your desk corner, innocence shrouding your face.

 

The look on Alex’s face, ‘you're joking,’ made a laugh shake its way out of you. You wrapped your arms around your midsection as if you were trying to contain the laughter. “I'm sorry. Okay. But after the attack on Lena at her renaming of the company is...its foolish, Alex. How can she so blatantly put her life on the line? And! And, I didn't even say Supergirl would be there, that was Lena herself. She publicly asked for Supergirl to be there. How can I say no?”

 

Alex shook her head but ended up chuckling lowly, crossing her arms over her chest, “Just be careful. She has a target on her head and getting in the way can get you hurt. We still haven't caught those guys with the alien tech.”

 

“I know. I'm an attendee and Supergirl is protecting it.”

 

“If you somehow manage to pull this off…”

 

You looked pointedly at Alex, a thought hitting you at her tone, “You and Maggie didn't bet on me again, did you?”

 

Alex quickly made for the door, shrugging sheepishly before motioning for the two agents to follow, your shoulders dropped as you whined at her retreating figure, “Aleeex! Nooo!”

 

“Alex yes!”

 

\---

 

Walking into the party with Winn and Mon-El at your sides was easier than you expected. Winners promised to keep an eye on Mon-El, mentioning he would jab him in the side when he mixed up earth customs throughout the night. Freeing up most of your time to bump elbows with the ‘ _ rich white society of National City’ _ as Dani had put it. You plastered a confident smile on and walked about amongst the other guests, noting who was top priority and potential stock buyers for Argo.

 

You were slowly making your round when you spotted her. Her dress was dark and daring, her voice was the definition of confident and control. She greeted those who walked up to her but otherwise held no conversations. She stood in view of everybody and let her cool gaze wash over the crowds. Making your move now would be best.

 

You smiled at everyone as you made your way to the young Luthor, sharing minimal pleasantries with them. Your eyes set on Lena.

 

“Quite daring to make this big of an appearance after that attempt on your life.” Your words and voice were even and oozed confidence. But on the inside you were shaking like a leaf.

 

A perfectly arched eyebrow answered you, green eyes gleamed with mischief as she glanced around the both of you before answering. “What better way to say I'm not afraid, don't you think?”

 

You smirked at her, “Kara Danvers, Argo.” Holding a hand out for her to take, she immediately grabbed yours and shook tightly. 

 

Surprise painted her features and you felt the last of the nerves settle. “Finally a face to put to one of my competitors. Are you liking the party?” She turned to the crowds and smiled at everyone.

 

“Not really my scene, I'm afraid.”

 

“Running the leading company in medicine advancements takes quite a lot of time, I'm sure.”

 

A passing waiter with champagne flutes walked by and you quickly grabbed two glasses, passing the Luthor one, “One doesn't find cures dancing the night away.”

 

Bringing the flute to your lips at the same time Lena did hers, you winked at her. She frowned slightly as the both of you downed the alcohol very inelegantly. Taking the cup away from her hand and setting it on a nearby table, you decided to hit with the hard questions first.

 

“L Corp. An assassination attempt. A gala. Dreadful family hist-”

 

“All you need to see, Ms. Danvers, is a woman making a name for herself outside of all that. L Corp is mine now, I’m making it a-”

 

“Force for good. But you of all people can see the hesitance that would create in this industry.”

 

An arched eyebrow above green glass. She turned her body towards you fully, one arm folded across her stomach while the other rested on it, chin perched on hand. The slight frown in her brows that matched the sly smirk had said it all, she was done with this conversation but she was willing to continue for the sake of egging you on.

 

Sighing, you calmly folded your hands together in front of you and looked down at the floor before making hesitant eye contact with the green eyed beauty in front of you, “I meant no offense, simply observing and stating opinions.”

 

“I’m quite-”

 

Loud rumbling and sparks started flying, three men appeared and were brandishing the alien tech that Alex had yet to apprehend. You heaved a sigh as you located Winn and locked eyes with him. He looked sheepish as he held onto Mon-El’s sleeve, rather weakly at that, when you glared at the two of them.

 

Taking off for a hidden corridor, you donned your Supergirl gear.

 

\---

 

The light zapping in the room was the only thing that could be heard, the soldering tool in your hand feeling comfortable and easy to use. It was after hours at Argo and no one was in the engineering ward but you and the patrolling security guard. It had been a few hours after saving Lena’s Gala and you felt the energy still buzzing within you, that you felt you had to get it out and work on things that you had started within the company.

 

The new metric system that you had to work with were still baffling to you, not that they were easy but they also weren’t hard.

 

Alex had quickly gotten Supergirl out of the gala the second the police showed up to take in the robbers. Lena had tried to get a hold of you, well Supergirl, but Alex ducked the both of you out there so fast it almost gave YOU whiplash.

 

The scraps you had commandeered from around the surrounding stations was slowly becoming a device that you had hoped would benefit your employees, if not local businesses.

 

The comm in your ear crackled to life and you stilled to listen to the voice on the other end. Sometimes it was Agent Vasquez, Winn, or either Donovan or Hartmann. You didn’t know the last two as well as Winn or even Vasquez, they barely wanted to talk to you outside of the work environment. You couldn’t decide if it was fear or awe that kept them away.

 

“Supergirl, multiple B and E’s around the city, the biggest one happening on 6th.” the monotone voice drawled out,  _ definitely Hartmann _ .

 

\---

 

After handing the men over to the police, you flew high above the city and gazed upon it. Eyes flickering to lights or the random appearing car. The city loved you and all you did for it, for them. But you knew deep down that there was still fear within the limits.

 

You knew that as much as they loved you unconditionally, they also feared you.

 

Your twirling with the night wind was interrupted by a book falling and a loud curse in a voice that you now instantly recognized. Turning in place you looked towards L Corp and saw the still awake CEO bending over to pick up what she had dropped.

 

Flying over to her building, you landed softly on the ledge of the balcony and walked across the railing slowly, vying for her attention.

 

The second she looked up and towards you, you let a smirk play out on your features as you floated down to the actual balcony.

 

“Supergirl! What are you doing?” The door hadn’t even opened before she asked the question.

 

“I should be asking you that, Miss Luthor. Still up after this evenings festivities?” Playfulness coated your words as you stepped around her and into her office.

 

“You startled me, is all.” The door shut and the silence that settled between the two of you was...welcomed. It gave you the chance to look at the woman before you without any hindrance or background noise.

 

She was gorgeous.

 

“You took a great risk, Miss Luthor. Why didn’t you tell me what you were up too?”

 

Her expression softened immediately as the words registered, her posture relaxed so she was leaning against her desk, “I doubt you would’ve believed that a Luthor just wanted to see justice done.” Her voice had dropped an octave and the sound sent a slight chill up and through your body.

 

“Hm. Well, I couldn’t have stopped them without you,” Taking a step closer to her, testing her boundaries, she made eye contact and you felt a blush start creeping up your collar, “Thank you.” You tried to subtly shake your hair out to cover your shoulders, attempting to hide the red hot blush now making its way up your neck.

 

Her gaze lingered as she smiled widely, “Who would’ve believed it...a Luthor and a Super working together.” She had pointed to herself before slowly pointing to you, to the crest on your chest. Her gaze dropped down to it, eyeing it with something akin to wonder, “I hope we can work together more in the future.”

 

Your smile turned wide as the words hit you hard, she sounded so amazed by her actions with you from earlier, as if that small exchange was everything to her. As if aiding you in a fight against evil was her first breath of fresh air.

 

This woman was more than she appeared to be and you were ready to find out what exactly it was.

 

Shoes clicking against hard floor sounded nearby and you took a small step back as the person made their entrance.

 

The dreaded mother. 


	4. I can't cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delving into kara and friendships, relationships, and characters that I want to see more backgrounds for.
> 
> It feels rushed to me, but I have been working slowly on it for the past 3 weeks or so. I made it through April! yaaaay! Thank you so much for the comments on the A/N, I saved them because y'all...that was super nice. Thank you so much.

**Lydia placed a large plate in front of you, arroz con pollo. The smells wafting up from it was amazing but you couldn't find the strength or will to start eating. A pit grew in your stomach and you leaned back from the table, food fading from sight.**

 

**Lena’s mother made an appearance and if anything, trouble follows her. And something tells you, you need to keep an eye on her. But that wasn’t the only thought to plague your mind at this time. A certain Luthor was taking up space in your mind and it wasn’t the potentially homicidal one.**

 

**“Kara? There's food in front of you. Not being eaten…” Dani’s soft voice broke through the hazy cloud of thoughts forming around you, her eyes wide with shock. “Mamí! Kara-”**

 

**“I was just thinking!” You grabbed a fork and theatrically started eating.**

 

**“Thinking about what, kitten?” The nickname tickled you, remembering how you stretched out in the noon day sun in front of them and Dani shouted out that you reminded her of a cat.**

 

**“The gala. You should've came with. It was-”**

 

**“Not my thing. But do tell all about it.” She leaned on one hand and waggled her brows teasingly.**

 

**You launched into a full recap of that night, talking animatedly with your arms. You didn't spare Dani any details, especially when you described Lena’s attire that night.**

 

**“Honestly Dani, you've should have come. It was enjoyable.”**

 

**She waved her hands at you, “Whatever, now tell me about the people you met. Any new takers for Argo? If you're seriously thinking about that new-”**

 

**“Little Danvers! What a nice surprise!” Arms wrapped around your neck in a tight chokehold but did nothing to phase you.**

 

**Maggie.**

 

**You patted her arms as you feigned loss of air, “Maggie!” You stood and gave her a proper hug as Lydia walked out with another plate of food.**

 

**Maggie let go and turned to her aunt and grabbed for the plate, “You can go make your own. This is Kara’s.”**

 

**She had mock hurt on her face as she sidestepped Lydia and moved for the kitchen. The plate was placed in front of you as the other was removed, Lydia caressed your hair before leaning down to kiss the crown of your head. Your eyes closed at contact and you felt the warmth of her Lydia against your side. You weren't going to take her for granted.**

 

**“Tia I think you love Kara more than me.”**

 

**“She doesn't have a job where she willingly goes into danger, now does she?”**

 

**“All the more reason to love me, Tia.” You glanced at Maggie and saw stony brown eyes glaring back.**

 

**Maggie sat down and started eating hurriedly, ignoring everything you and Dani started talking about again. Dani launched into her excitement for her boys starting school soon, her eyes twinkling with love at the mention of them.**

 

**You relaxed in the chair as you listened intently to her speak, glancing at Maggie every so often to see the smaller woman smiling at her cousin fondly before glaring at you.**

 

**“Soon, Danvers.”**

 

**Maggie's voice cut through the comfortable silence after Dani finished explaining her reasoning on going back to college.**

 

**“What's soon?” Dani stood and made to grab for the empty plates on the table.**

 

**You glared at the small Latina as she sat still looking back at you, “Game night. At my place. Well Alex’s. Maggie is probably remembering how I owned her at Clue.”**

 

**You turned to smile at Dani as she laughed loudly at that, the low whisper had tickled your ears,** **_tell them that a super dines with them soon_ ** **.**

 

**\---**

 

**Somehow, in some weird way, you had ended up on the side of the house alone with Maggie. And the woman was adamant on lecturing you.**

 

**“Hiding your identity to the general public is one thing, but lying to my family, Danvers? What. The. Hell?”**

 

**“I'm not lying, I'm keeping them safe, Maggie. Something you know nothing of!”**

 

**“Excuse me? I've been keeping them safe longer than you have,** **_girl of steel_ ** **!”**

 

**“You know the exact reason I have for not telling Lydia, your aunt, your** **_cousins_ ** **about the dangers with my true identity.”**

 

**Maggie glared at you, anger radiating off of her in waves of heat. You stood your ground though, arms crossed tightly across your chest as you glared down at the angry Latina before you.**

 

**There was a shift in her eyes as she relaxed swiftly, pose going loose as she smiled languidly, “Well, you're not exactly subtle, Little Danvers. I'm sure they already know there's something…” Glancing around before making eye contact with you, “Peculiar about you.”**

 

**Her hushed voice raised alarms in your head, you frowned at her as you leaned against the side of the house and effectively blocking any possible exit for her, “What have you been saying to them?”**

 

**“Nothing. Why would I need to say anything to them? Glasses and a ponytail aren't exactly a disguise, Kar. Everyone might see that you're an excellent business woman who knows her shit and an even better scientist but the people you allowed close to you, see who you truly are.” Her eyes shifted to look behind you before smiling softly. You heard a familiar heartbeat and glanced over your shoulder.**

 

**“Basta, Maggie! Que haces?!” Dani stormed past you and punched her in the shoulder twice. Maggie retaliated with a playful shove as she yelled back at her cousin.**

 

**You shook your head at the exchange before turning around and set about finding Lydia to say bye too. The two latinas arguing loudly behind you, before said argument turned to playful banter.**

 

**Dani’s two sons were chasing each other in the backyard with pool noodles and foam swords, yelling wildly before catching sight of you and turning on you. You raised your arms above your head and let out a playful roar. Their father was reclining on one of the patio chairs and looked amused at you playing with them. You had one of the boys, Troy, over your shoulder and was in pursuit of the other, Pedro, before Dani and Maggie made an appearance and they yelled at the three of you to be careful.**

 

**You rolled your eyes at the cousins, you had** **_superpowers_ ** **. You wouldn’t let any harm come to the boys no matter what. But you also knew that as a parent they would worry over everything when it came to their children, so you set them down and opted to tell them that you had to leave.**

 

**They both groaned and complained but you stayed vigilant and kissed them both on the tops of their heads (getting more complaints, ‘stop auntie kara, that’s gross.’) before waving at the family and heading inside to say bye to Lydia.**

 

**\---**

 

**Standing a little behind Winn, you watched him type like crazy before he had started clapping loudly and pointing at the screen as he had successfully tracked down two fugitives of the night. It was slow for a Friday afternoon to do any sort of Supergirl deeds. You didn't need to go after the fugitives as you realized that on screen not even a block over were two NCPD units.**

 

**“Ughhhh...I don't need to be here. I can easily go back to my office and do work.”**

 

**Winn swiveled in his chair, eyebrow raised teasingly at you before his legs smashed into the chair next to him. His clumsiness got a small chuckle out of you before he started talking, “I saw the specs for the new CT scanner you mentioned. Was it like that on Krypton?”**

 

**“No, it was vastly different. But that's for another time. I started experimenting with-” a loud beeping noise took Winn’s attention away from you, his sheepish smile as he turned back to his desk stirred some disappointment in you, “something for another time. Hank! I'm not needed here, am I?”**

 

**The tall man barely looked up from the stack of papers in his hands, “If you want to take off, you can. Keep the comm on though. And don't turn off your tracker.”**

 

**“Of course…”**

 

**\---**

 

**You ended up wandering around the city lost in thought as your mind jumped from the recent tech you planned on to… Lena. As beautiful and astounding as her looks were, her mind seemed to intrigue you more and more. Not only having renamed her family’s company and redirected the company itself was incredible. But also using a fundraiser as a guise to capture alien weaponry was borderline evil scheming. Had the black body generator not destroyed the tech, would she have used the apprehended guns to her advantage? Is she like her family?**

 

**Shaking the thought out of your head, you spared a glance up at where you currently were. A small local coffee shop that had business men and women bustling in and outside, the hum of talking and cellphones ringing was the only thing heard above the call for coffee orders.**

 

**Before being able to get away, a certain raven haired CEO caught your eye. She was smiling softly at the woman across from her, nodding and saying something at various times. Amongst the busy shop and scurrying employees, they were lost in a world of their own.**

 

**The urge to leave was straining your calf muscles suddenly as if you were intruding on such a private moment for Lena. Alas, speed was not on your side as Lena glanced over and caught sight of you standing inside the doors. Her eyebrow raised deliciously as she murmured something to her company,** **_speak of the devil and she doth appear, Jess_ ** **…**

 

**You waved your hand lamely as you got caught staring. Lena waved you over to the table and you hurriedly skipped and dodged your way over to her.**

 

**Heaving a sigh as you planted your hands on the table, you grinned at Lena as she smiled back.**

 

**“Casual Friday at Argo?”**

 

**“What?” Confusion melted your grin as you frowned at Lena and her comment. An eyebrow raise and an over exaggerated once over had you realizing that you were in street clothes, and it was 1 o'clock on a Friday. “Oh. No. Well. Yes. But I wasn't in the office today.”**

 

**“You work at Argo?” The small woman to your right piped up, her eyes glistening with admiration and the like.**

 

**“Jess, dear. She is Argo. This is Kara Danvers, CEO.”**

 

**The smaller woman nearly slipped off her stool at the realization. You smiled politely at her attempt of an apology, “It's alright. I don't do many interviews or photo shoots for people to recognize me at first glance.”**

 

**“I was just giving a retelling on our first encounter at the gala to Jess here. She's quite infatuated with your work. I'd say with you even.”**

 

**“Ms. Luthor!” A small thump from under the table told you, Jess had kicked Lena in the shin. And if that wasn't enough evidence the immediate regret and horror on Jess’s face was enough.**

 

**“And what work of mine interests you, Jess?”**

 

**“The programs. Your take on the EHR system and putting it into hospitals,** **_flawlessly_ ** **, was compelling! The code on that must have been horrendous.”**

 

**“It was something that needed to be done, electronic health records are far more efficient than separate systems.”**

 

**“The increase in the usage went from what, 12% to something in the 60s? That jump was a feat in itself.”**

 

**“Well 16% to over 80 but who's keeping track!” You winked at the flustered assistant as she ran her hands over herself. A small chuckle had your eyes zeroing in on Lena. Her amused smile was directed at you, green eyes gleaming.**

 

**“And you, Ms. Luthor? What of my accomplishments have intrigued you?”**

 

**“Lena, and did you come over here to feed your ego or what?”**

 

**Heat rose in your cheeks as you realized how self centered you were acting. Immediately changing your stance and sliding into the tall stool at your side, you smiled softly at Jess as you turned the conversation to her.**

 

**Lena, not saying anything other than comments of approval and praise to her young assistant, kept her gaze away from you. Keeping a steady routine of staring at the table, empty mug, and Jess.**

 

**“-but really, my parents would have preferred my marriage to a cashier than my work.”**

 

**“And you said you have degrees in…?”**

 

**“Accounting and business.”**

 

**“So you could give Lena and I a run for our businesses…”**

 

**A deep blush painted the young assistants face and she shook her head, muttering that her job as it was, was far above her comprehension level.**

 

**“Don't short change yourself, dear. Without you I wouldn't be able to run L Corp as smooth as I do now. But...we should head back.” Lena had her phone already in her hands, tapping away at the screen with a frown. You glanced at Jess who also pulled out her phone and planner.**

 

**Tapping the table with both hands, “Well, I’ll see you guys at another time. It was nice meeting you, Jess. Have a wonderful day.”**

 

**Lena dropped her phone on the table as she smirked at you, “Ah ah, Ms. Danvers, I think we should set up lunch sometime. Jess?”**

 

**“Oh, right. You have Tuesday afternoon open until three.”**

  
**Raising an eyebrow at the both of them, “I’ll have to get back to you on that, but lunch would be great, Ms. Luthor. Again, have a wonderful day.” A smile spread across your face as you saw Lena lean back, her own smile mirroring yours.**


	5. I Feel It Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I suuuuuck. major writers block and like I'm working constantly and I have more excuses but really. I was just unmotivated. I love the plot I have planned out for this, I love these characters, but I'm just drawing blanks. haha
> 
> But we recently got a new kitten in my household and she's absolutely gorgeous. A dick. But gorgeous. I have this theme with my cats where their first names are nuts, and their middle names are cities in France. So I have Peanut Versailles and Macadamia Marseilles. It's funny but I like it. Peanut is my ESA, she ma best friend. idk why I'm telling y'all this. Sorry.
> 
> Happy reading!

Lydia looked smug as she placed the menu onto the table, her smile reminding you of a Cheshire Cat. Reaching for the glass of water, you frowned at her, “Curiosity killed the cat, mama.”

 

A light chuckle answered you as she glanced behind you, “But satisfaction brought it back, Miss Danvers.”

 

The deep velvety voice stirred something in your stomach as you shot out of your seat to greet her. Heat swarmed your body as you took a long look at Lena. Her soft blue blouse was flowy and the first three buttons were undone, having your mouth go dry at the sight.

 

“Lena. Thanks for inviting us.”

 

“It's no problem at all, I actually...wanted to talk about something in your research…” her eyes trailed to Lydia, confusion clouding them. You were quick to introduce Lydia, just as she started to say something. 

 

“Lena, this is my assistant, Lydia.”

 

She glanced between the both of you as Lydia scowled at you for interrupting her, “Ms. Luthor, a pleasure to meet you.” Although Lydia’s charming voice was low and sweet, you heard the malice in the undertones directed at you. Slouching in your chair slightly as you thought of the repercussions of that.  _ Oh no… _

 

“Pleasures all mine, I see we both thought to bring our assistants today.”

 

“She wouldn't let me leave without her.”

 

“Someone has to look after her.”

 

You shot a glare at Lydia as she patted the table near you, a smug smile on her lips as Lena laughed at the both of you talking at the same time.

 

“Jess, you remember Kara, this is Lydia.”

 

Jess nodded and waved at you eagerly, eyes shining brightly. She shook Lydia's hand, looking bashful. “I'm sorry for how I was on the phone. I didn't realize you were-” Jess grimaced as she stiffened. Her words fell to the floor as Lydia raised an eyebrow at her.  _ Didn't realize you were older. _

 

“It's fine, dear. No apology necessary.” The three other women settled and you felt the need to start talking tickle the back of your throat.

 

“So! Lena, how has L Corp been holding up?”

 

\---

 

The lunch went smoothly, talk started around L Corp and the changes that were made since the attack on the children’s hospital and the gala. All the proceeds went to the repairs and such, but the coverage that it got raised L Corp from the ashes. Not everyone was looking at Lena as ‘ _ just another evil doing Luthor _ .’

 

But then Lena turned the conversation onto Argo’s recent developments. And recent is used loosely, as the most recent release was a couple of years ago. She was particularly interested in modern medicine that you had stepped behind of.

 

Things had taken another turn when Jess produced a folder and a notepad and Lena had started rapid fire questions for you, throwing both you and Lydia off guard. The questions were mainly about you and Argo, but some of the questions were directed at a merger she had in mind.  

 

_ ‘I assure you nothing without your consent will leave Argo property. It's just you seem light years ahead of anyone here on earth!’ _

 

_ ‘E-earth?’ _

 

_ ‘Kara, dear, with the knowledge of aliens about anyone with brains can only be classified in that vast category.’ _

 

_ ‘Lena, I assure  _ you _ I'm just as human as Jess or Lydia here.’ _

 

The moment had passed as rocky as you let it. But her teasing lilt had been relaxing rather than putting up walls. What was that science?

 

“Kara, I can assume we’ll be meeting again? Maybe dinner this time?” Lena had placed her warm hand on your left bicep and the urge to flex nearly bowled you over.

 

With practiced restraint over your body, “Of course! I would love that. I'll get in contact with you in the next few days.”

 

“How about friday? I know the perfect place that’s quiet, delectable, private. Just for us...CEOs.” She raised her eyebrow as she smirked at you, her eyes glancing down quickly before making eye contact again.

 

A surge of confidence washed up from your fingertips to your neck in a cold rush and you smiled slowly at her. You reached into your breast pocket and pulled out a card that had your private number, “Message me the details anytime. I'm...looking forward to seeing you again, Lena.”

 

\---

 

“Kara, babe, it’s not as stressful as you are making it to be.”

 

“Luce! This is THE Lena Luthor! At a dinner date! With me!”

 

Lucy was lounging on your bed, as if she frequented the space enough to claim that position. Her nonchalantness towards the situation irked you deeply, but she was the only one that held any sort of fashion sense that wasn't tech oriented. You could've asked Dani but the teasing would have been relentless.

 

“What's the place like? Super fancy?” Her words drawled out, but a few seconds later she giggled hysterically, “Get it?!  _ Super fancy _ ?!” Her laughs became muffled as she press her face into the comforter.

 

“Lucy! Knock it off! I need help!” You wanted to laugh along with her, it was pretty funny, but there were more pressing matters at hand and she wasn't helping by being a distraction who was distracted. 

 

A groan came from her and she finally sat up enough to look at the clothes you had deemed somewhat worthy. “Where is she taking you? No bright colours or pastels.”

 

You tossed three of the six outfits back into the closet, “I don’t know, she said it’s quiet and private.”

 

“Well that doesn’t help any, there’s hundreds of restaurants she could take you too.”

 

“Hundreds?”

 

“Hunnid percent. It’s National City, not quite as big as Metropolis, but pretty fuckin’ big, babe.”

 

“This isn’t helping!”

 

“What do you want me to do?!”

 

“Help me!”

 

Lucy tossed a couple of shirts at you before hopping up and sprinting for the door, where she collided with Alex and Maggie. The couple stopped Lucy from falling to the floor but not without sacrificing a bag or two of takeout that they had clutched in their hands.

 

“Whoa, what’s going on?”

 

“Kara has a dating crisis.”

 

“I am not! I’m not having a cry….sis.” You laughed lamely at the poor joke just as all three women rolled their eyes at you in exasperation. “That was funny! You know it was!”

 

“Baby danvers has a date tonight? Who with? Not man gel again, Kara I swear to god if you keep leading him on-”

 

“Not Mon-El, a certain CEO with eyes like Kryptonite…” Lucy might as well have patted herself on the back for that with the smug smile she now sported.

 

You closed your eyes just as you heard the container of soup hit the counter, feeling the angry waves already coming off of Alex. “Always flinging yourself into danger, huh sis?”

 

“Alex don't even start.”

 

Shaking your head, you turned back towards the room before she started again. “Her brother hates Kal.”

 

You felt the breath you took freeze in your lungs as you clenched your fists tightly. Within a second you were in front of Alex glaring into her brown eyes. You heard the other two gasp at your use of power. But Alex stared unwaveringly back at you, which angered you even more.

 

“You don't know her, she's not her last name.”

 

“You don't know enough about her to say that.”

 

“I'm taking the goddamn time to figure her out! I'm not judging someone based on the merit their family left!”

 

“She's a Luthor, Kara! She's not proven herself to be anything else!”

 

“What does she have to do to earn the trust of this city?!”

 

“She's brought a bright red bullseye by moving here! She's brought crime!”

 

Shoving off the table, you used your superspeed to get into your suit just as the comm in Alex's ear went off too, robbery near L Corp.

 

You left with one final glare at your sister. A pit growing in your stomach as she looked back at you with regret.

 

\---

 

Lena ended up cancelling the dinner, the burglary had shaken her up pretty bad as three of her employees were injured critically. You understood but also felt bad for allowing that to happen.

 

You wanted to go and give her comfort but the both of you definitely weren't at that stage yet.

 

So Supergirl went. And it turned into something unexpected.

 

“Miss Luthor…”

 

She startled as she whirled in her chair to face you, fear covering in her thick shroud. “Supergirl! I-I didn't hear you.”

 

“I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see how you're doing.”

 

“Considering this evening? It would have been a lot worse if you weren't there…”

 

Dread weighed heavy over your head, “I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.”

 

She stood abruptly before walking up to you briskly, her hands gripped your wrists tightly before letting go. Conflict marred her face as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. “The blame isn't put onto you, Supergirl. I'm extremely grateful you watch over this city. So you shouldn't be sorry, I should be. I've brought my mother's goons here to terrorize this place.”

 

Her eyes grew distant and misty as she stepped away from you, wobbly at that. You gripped her elbow and stepped around her, you arm now around her shoulders as you steered the both of you to the couch. “Hey it’s okay, I’m here.” Lena took a shuddering breath as she nestled into your neck, body sagging against yours as silent sobs shook her.

 

Nothing deterred you from comforting the woman in your arms that night. If anything, it solidified your belief in her. She was not like her family.

 

\---

 

The following week was disastrous as CADMUS had kidnapped you and Mon-El, shooting him and making you solar flare for you blood. Lena had scheduled a lunch with Lydia for the both of you. But the DEO intervened as you were otherwise preoccupied (locked away with your enemy.)

 

And when you had returned to Argo and a worried Lydia, you had multiple emails from the CEO trying to arrange another ‘date.’

 

You slumped in the chair as the computer shut down. Your eyes didn't stray from the screen all day as the pile up of emails and project scans had busied you. Lydias questions were steady all day, her concern shown through as the sudden ‘business trip’ you had been on wasn't in her notes or anything.

 

“Mija, are you sure you got things taken care of? The work pile you have hasn't been touched since last week.”

 

“Mama I'm fine. This trip was for something else, I have other things going other than Argo.”

 

“Yet the expenses were paid for by Argo…”

 

“So I mIght have done something for Argo.”  _ Alex what the fu- _

 

“You seem exhausted is all, withdrawn.”

 

“My deal didn't go through. I'm bummed. What do you want me to say?”

 

Her eyes narrowed at you as she assessed you. It was true, you were exhausted. You weren't under the sun lamps as long as Alex would have liked. But the second your powers seeped back into you, you were off and back up at the top floor, replying to emails as fast as your computer allowed.

 

It wasn't just physically exhausting being taken and forced to exert your powers to their limits. It was mentally and emotionally exhausting as well. Even though you felt nothing more than friendship for Mon-El, it still hurt to see him in pain. You promised to protect everyone in this city, this world. Alien and human alike. And it felt like you had failed again when she shot him.

 

“You can tell me anything, Kara.” You glanced up at Lydia, her face was soft with understanding, eyes pleading that you see that.

 

“I know, mama. I know. I'm just….I'm tired yeah.” You ran a hand through your loose hair, chuckling lightly as you admitted to her.

 

“Then let's go home. I'll take you home.”

 

“Mama I got work-”

 

“No. You need rest. And food. Let's go back to yours and I'll make you some food.”

 

You mentally tripped as the words registered in your ears. “Uh Lydia we don't have to go to mine. I can go to you-”

 

“No. I know how much you enjoy your bed. And my grandkids are taking up my guest rooms. There's simply not enough room for you this time. I'd feel a lot better if i knew you got home safely.” Her eyes glistened with I shed tears.

 

Tension slid down your back as you reluctantly agreed, shoving the piles of papers on your desk aside and into drawers before taking her arm and leaving the office. You got on the elevator as she spoke softly about her grandkids and the schemes they got into lately. You shielded her vision from the buttons as you pressed the 20th floor. Your floor. 

 

You made a decision as the doors slid quietly open, her chattering slowly dying as she realized this wasn't the lobby.

 

“Kara…”

 

“This is my apartment. You need a key to access this floor.”

 

She looked around at the gray walls and floors, hints of color popping up now and again. You didn't feel the need to decorate the entirety of the place, just the rooms you frequented. Your bedroom, office, exercise room, and bathrooms. You didn't allow your friends to come over, seeing as it was still apart of the DEO and it was still a target.

 

“What-” her question died out as her eyes landed on the spare super suit you kept in the living room. You waited for more questions about it. But all you got was a sigh and her turning to look at you.

 

“You live here at Argo?”

 

You nodded your head.

 

“Rarely do you leave this building?”

 

Again, nodded.

 

“Oh my poor…” she rushed to you and wrapped you up in a hug. You started crying as she murmured softly in your ear.

 

When you had stopped crying, and fixed your face as much as you could, you walked Lydia to the kitchen and expressed she may do whatever she wanted.

 

The thought hit you as you watched her move smoothly around as if she cooked in your kitchen regularly. “Lydia...you saw the suit…”

 

“Oh mija I've known since I first met you.”

 

Shock hit you and you stared at the small Latina woman with wide eyes. A laugh bubbled in your chest and you tossed your head back with it. You aren't as sly as you once thought you were.


	6. You're a Little Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened and I needed it out of my system. I feel like my Kara's apprehension is justified because like, you can't really grow up with superman and his enemy Lex without coming out with some apprehension towards the Luthor name. I might be projecting, but still. My story, my feels. and I felt like we needed more of Lena and her backstory with aliens, I made it a good one cuz like yeah. 
> 
> (sorry if its shorter than the others, but its a stepping stone in the direction I want.)
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy! Happy reading!

You had been sitting upright in your bed for what seemed like hours, your chest heaving with the screams that clawed their way out of your chest, fear still lingering in your veins from the previous night's nightmare. With those eerily vacant green eyes.

 

And then you were moving, swiftly finding shoes, wallet, keys, and you were out the door, jumping the staircases, pole vaulting yourself further down and out your building.

 

You didn't know what exactly possessed you to walk the fifteen blocks to L Corp that Tuesday morning in the clothes you slept in that previous night. Something was stirring in you the second you woke up from that dream with the taunting green eyes.

 

You had to see Lena. You don't know why. But you needed to see her.

 

Walking through security, showing your ID and walking up the stairs to her office. You had all these energy pent up from somewhere and you needed to get it out before seeing her, that much you knew.

 

Taking the stairs two at a time at a steady pace, you thought back to the dream. It had been you and Lena at dinner, smiling at each other from across the table. You felt your mouth moving but no sounds could be heard. You saw Lena laugh, hand clapping over wide stretched lips but no sounds.

 

In the dream you felt happy, the emotion flooding your senses. Tingling in your toes and fingertips as the woman that held your gaze was happy with you. Happy in your presence just as much as you were in hers. But something was off.

 

The surroundings were melting. Blurring together to make a dark goo pool around the both of you.

 

Logically, knowing it was a dream, you knew you should have paid more attention. But seeing Lena so carefree had you mesmerized. Her nonchalantness had your heart fluttering like crazy, never have you seen her so relaxed. You wanted to drink that moment in as much as you could.

 

You had stopped on the middle of the stairs. One foot planted firmly beneath you as the other was teetering on the edge of two in front of you. You were staring down at the floor as the full dream came back to you.

 

_“-and I'm sitting here with you…” pain raced down your back, the burning sensation roaming over your thighs and arms._

 

_You shook your head clear, “I'm sorry what?” clearing your throat to displace some pain that creeped up._

 

_She glanced at you with humor in her eyes, “Kara, darling. Must you daydream in my presence. I said my biggest accomplishment has happened and I'm sitting here with you. Where I always want to be.”_

 

_What accomplishment? What had happened?_

 

_You reached out, fingers teasing the stem of the wine glass in front of you, “Tell me again how you felt when…” the stretch was excruciating but you hid it behind a smile as you trailed off, slowly gazing up at Lena, not exactly asking out right what had happened. You relented and gave into the pain as you finally leaned forward and let out a small groan, pressing your head into your hands, seeing glowing green on your arms._

 

_You shot up out of your seat, the chair flying backwards and exploding on impact of the wall, you looked at Lena as she watched you stoically. You fell to your knees with a small screech as the pain doubled, your hands sticking to the floor as the dark goo enveloped them, it slowly started making its way up your arms._

 

_Lena stood as she raised her eyebrow in her signature way, the smile gracing her full lips as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath,“When I helped eradicate Supergirl? Why Kara….I felt blissful.”_

 

_Fear. That’s all you felt in that moment. You fought against your restraints but ultimately let out a scream as the final image of Lena looming over you with an evil smirk disappeared._

 

You were forced back to reality as you found yourself staring at the desk of Jess. Her eyes curious as if she waited for an answer.

 

“Ms. Danvers?”

 

Clearing your throat, “Hi Jess. Sorry. Restless night. Is Lena in?”

 

“She just got off a conference call. I said you could go right in…”

 

“My apologies, Jess. Thank you so much.”

 

Jess nodded slowly as you stepped around her desk and went into the CEOs office. You peeked your head in and glanced around at the pristine office. A comfortable looking couch sat behind a table with a glass chess board on it. A small vase with white flowers was next to it. The rest of the room had white accents as well. Everything looked fragile in your frazzled state. You knew you had to keep your powers in check whilst in here.

 

“Kara? My my what a surprise.” Lena had been lounging on the edge of her desk, folder in hand as she was previously reading.

 

“Lena. I thought I'd drop by.” Your voice was clipped and on edge. You mentally winced at the sound.

 

Her expression changed slightly as she moved to put the documents down and give you her undivided attention.

 

“By all means, sit. L Corp is always open to you,” she gestured to the chair near her and she sat in the one next to it. A move you calculated as a show for equality. You watched her sit down as you stepped up to the seat and tuning into her heart rate. It was steady and slow, no fear at all.

 

You sat heavily as you spoke, “Thank you. I mean. I'm sorry for dropping in like this. I don't know what got over me.” Your voice had dropped to a whisper as you frowned at the desk, hands wringing in your lap.

 

“It's no problem at all, Kara. I'm just glad I didn't have to keep you waiting. Is...everything alright?”

 

Her hand had reached out and you snapped your attention to it right away. She froze as she slowly withdrew her hand, calmly placing it in her own lap. You glanced up at her and saw the guarded hesitation in her expression. She tried to emit calmness to you, as she saw what you were exhibiting.

 

You were on edge and she sensed it.

 

“I'm...I'm sure it will be. I just…I was wondering something.”

 

“About?”

 

“You.”

 

“What about me?” Her gaze dropped down to your hands before making their way back to your eyes. You tried to see into her, tried to see what you saw in your dream. But you were met with clear green eyes. Eyes that held no hate nor fear for the person you were right now.

 

“You're not the same as your family.”

 

The silence that spread between the both of you was deafening. A slight ringing had started in your ears as you waited on bated breath for her answer.

 

The ringing grew to buzzing and everything felt muffled. But you could not tear away from her gaze.

 

“No. I'm not.”

 

And like that. Everything was clear.

 

“You don't share the same ideology as-”

 

“I grew up in their shadow. I grew up surrounded by their hate. I grew up knowing that the same reason Lex hated Superman was the same reason he was his best friend. But I saw past that. As the saying goes, two boys can grow up watching their father be a drunk and one will be like him and the other completely sober. But their answers are the same. I watched him. And I decided to not be him. So no, I don't share that mentality, Kara.” Her hand gripped yours tightly, knuckles white with tension. You stared into an unwavering intense gaze, clear green glass.

 

“So you believe-”

 

“Aliens should have the same rights as humans. Our birth shouldn't define who we are.” Her voice was soft and gentle as she stared at your linked hands.

 

\---

 

You had moved to the couch, at first sitting on opposite ends before gravitating towards each other in the middle. You had your arm around her shoulder and she was leaning against you whilst looking outside. You stared at the wall before you.

 

She had turned her head into your neck and you felt her warm breath wash down the front of you. Tingling ignited in your belly and you had to tense up to keep from shuddering.

 

You felt her tense up at the same time, you wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't have time as she pulled away slowly from you.

 

“Kara….”

 

“Lena? Is everything okay?”

 

Her gaze was distant as she frowned at you, “are...are you comfortable?”

 

Her face had went from to shocked, to anger, to surprise and finally resolve. “Um yeah. Why the face journey?” You tried to lighten the mood with a smile but Lena stayed staring at you quizzically.

 

“I just remembered that I... Have you seen Supergirl lately?” her voice had grown low and gravelly, her eyes black.

 

You frowned as she pulled away from you, sliding down the length of the couch until she pushed herself up to her feet, “Uh, no. Last I saw her was a couple of days ago.”

 

“I think it’s rather fascinating that you have such a connection with this...dazzling superhero.” She walked up to her drink cart and stood with her hands on it, leaning heavily onto the furniture. You looked her over slowly, trying to see what was wrong, but once your gaze had landed on the back of her head, a small movement had captured your attention.

 

Lena had watched you look at her, her eyes dark green with something akin to anger.

 

“It was a chance encounter…”

 

A hum responded to you.

 

“Le-”

 

“I have work to do, Kara. I’m sorry, it’s unavoidable.”

 

“I get it, I just want to know if everything is alright.”

 

She turned on her heel to face you as she motioned to the door.

 

“Oh, right.” You reached up as nerves tickled you, adjusting your glasses in the nervous tick that you had acquired in your youth when you were fresh on this earth. “I’m sorry to have been a distraction as of late.”

 

“You weren’t, so I don’t have an apology to accept.” Her smile was soft but didn’t reach her eyes.

 

Dread and worry waged a war inside you as you saw how fast and far she distanced herself from you. What had happened to the cuddly moment you had both been in not five minutes ago? What had happened to the grief ridden Lena you had been holding? As close as the both of you were not too long ago, it felt like it didn’t happen. Not with the way she was looking at you now.

 

“Okay, well bye, Lena.”

 

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO Y'ALL DIDNT TELL ME I HAD FUDGED UP THE PREVIOUS TITLE, I THOUGHT WE WAS COOL?! (-_-')


	7. I want you to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama! media! Lena! Kara! oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a better half of this is unedited and i'm completely non-canon. I've gone rogue.......but a twist!

Argo had just rolled out a new development and reporters and paparazzi swarmed your usual peaceful building. The development was small and seemingly insignificant to the magazines and newspapers that were staked outside, it was a new more eco friendly line of medical utensils. Argo had only backed the project, not really having any real ties to it other than money.

 

Yet there you are, fielding calls from every magazine within three states. The rare foreign ones coming up every now and again.

 

“What's happening?” You slouched in your chair as you screened more calls, almost wanting to disconnect the damn object.

 

“Mija, I think you should...Mira.” Lydia had come walking in with a frown as she held the tablet in a death grip, her soft hands white with tension.

 

You easily stood and appeared in front of her before she was even halfway to your desk, swiftly taking the tablet from her and skimming the article she had pulled up.

 

It was a Lena Luthor interview. And Argo’s name was everywhere on it.

 

You froze as you read the words, “Possibly the great thing to happen to mankind. - Lena Luthor on Kara Danvers, CEO of Argo.”

 

“What the hell?”

 

_ “I've met with her and I was in awe how much she radiated her knowledge. She doesn't hold back, I'll tell you that.” _

 

_ Is it possible there is a competitor in Argo? _

 

_ “Yes and no. Argo is medical and software development. L Corp is technology. If anything I'd say future partner.” _

 

_ Argo’s CEO doesn't do many interviews, there's hardly any personal information on her out there. How did you come to meet the mysterious medicine mogul? _

 

_ “A chance encounter at a gala I held.” _

 

Fuck.

 

\---

 

You had disconnected both your phone and Lydia's phone after reading the article, turning off your cell phone and tossing the tablets against the wall out of anger.

 

Your anger wasn't directed at Lena and her interview, if anything it was directed at the reporter and the magazine. Catco was a nuisance as of late to you.

 

But no, this anger sprouted out of what your consequences were going to be from it. You had been adamant that Lena Luthor wasn't going to be a problem, and she wasn't. It was the media who was the problem, blowing this out of proportion, making it seem larger and more scandalous than it truly was.

 

You paced in your office as Lydia sat quietly behind your desk. You were somewhat surprised you didn't stomp through the floor. Even more so that your surrogate mother gave you space and quiet.

 

“She didn't mean it. She didn't mean to bring me into the spotlight as she has, you know?”

 

“I know.”

 

“The Luthor name is plagued with fame. Anything she says or mutters is headline news worthy.”

 

“Truly, dear.”

 

“Why does my chest feel tight at the thought of her holding me up on such a pedestal? Why am I worried so much about what she thinks of me?”

 

You were met with silence as you finished walking to the wall and turning back to Lydia and you left desk. You glanced at her, worry for her tingling in you at her sudden silence.

 

She was smiling softly at you, hands folded neatly in her lap as she stared lovingly at you. “You'll figure it out, mija.”

 

This slowed your pacing to a stop, curiosity flickering to life in your chest.

 

Before you had a chance to formulate a question, you heard J’onn storm out of the DEO floors and stomp heavily up the stairs. To you.

 

Agents were scrambling at orders Alex was shouting as she followed his lead, calls were being made to your PR teams rapidly at forcing the line of reporters back and off Argo property. It was a few hours after everything had been stirred up and now Argo was finally taking the precautions and tactics it needed for this media surprise.

 

You sped to Lydia’s side just as J’onn burst into your office, “Out, Mrs. Gomez. Take the week off. Do not contact this building until I say so.”

 

Lydia looked petrified but you tucked her into your side as he spoke. “We need her.”

 

“This is not a discussion, Kara.”

 

“Kara-”

 

J’onn moved to collect the broken tablets and disconnected phones, some tension visibly leaving his body.

 

“Out now, Mrs. Gomez. Do not make me ask a third time.”

 

“You have no right to dismiss my employees.”

 

J’onn turned on his heel and glowered at you, he couldn't speak for a moment as the both of you stared and glared unwaveringly at each other.

 

“I...need Lydia.” You let your exhaustion deep into your words, turning your steel emotions inside out to make him feel what you were feeling.

 

As stoic as man can be, J’onn was it. Text book definition of stoicism and a raging thunderstorm from twenty miles away. But he was also an emotional man. And that part ruled him freely when it came to his family.

 

His glance to Lydia was not unnoticed but it didn't perturb you in the way of anger. Not like his entrance.

 

“Keep her close. You're lucky I got to you both before Pam could.”

 

His swift exit was reeling to Lydia.

 

“Kara…”

 

You turned and brought her into a hug. Kissing her forehead before turning to your desk.

 

“We gotta help with damage control.”

 

\---

 

The line didn’t ring twice before her sultry voice answered, “Kara I am so sorry about the speculation happening around Argo. I got that reporter fired because he sent a copy of the interview and said it was that one he was publishing. But it wasn't. I've been trying to wrangle with the media all day, I've-”

 

“Lena it's okay. Really. I completely understand. Sort of. How um….how exactly did you start talking about Argo?”

 

Lena explained fiercely and quickly how the topic of her company came up in her interview. And rather vaguely how yourself happened.

 

“Honestly it was just a coincidence of companies releasing projects at the same time. And my obvious excitement at the mention of you…”

 

“You got excited? About me?” Disbelief hung heavy on your words, had this conversation happened in person, Lena would have saw your jaw on the floor.

 

A slow burning chuckle rolled into your ear as she groaned. “It's not everyday you meet a mind as great as yours. The thought of you is still…”

 

“Still?”

 

“Well rather enticing. The thought of you and all that have done for the medical world is  _ extremely enticing _ .”

 

It was your turn to chuckle as you leaned back in your chair. “I'm glad to hear that my exact thoughts and emotions are reciprocated by you.”

 

“You think the same of me?”

 

“I would be a fool to feel otherwise.”

 

“My my, who knew Kara Danvers was such a charmer.”

 

The smile in her voice did not go unnoticed by you.

 

“Only-”

 

The door swung open and Lydia hustled inside with security on her heels.

 

“Sorry Mija but something has come up.”

 

You glanced at the burly men, faces frowning and uncomfortable. You nodded your head as you tuned back into your phone call.

 

“Kara? Is everything alright?”

 

“Unexpected turn of events. A CEOs life is always unscheduled even though there is a schedule. I'm sorry I have to go, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“It's quite alright, darling. I understand. Take care.”

 

“Bye.”

 

\---

 

The crisis that happened was a reporter and a Paparazzi had managed to break into Argo and were found trying to bribe information out of a group of employees. 

 

Feeling rather unnerved by the event, you had sent multiple emails and memos to HR about hiring a better security service for the property. You had even sent a desperate plea to Alex and Hank for use of some agents, at least they knew the extent of the secrecy at hand.

 

And now you were splayed out on one of the couches in your office, staring at the mosaic on the ceiling. You had a painted a scene from Krypton, a scene from just the day before you were sent off after Kal-El. Though it didn't outright say that, you had cleverly turned it into a forest scene.

 

If you had felt like you were walking on eggshells before, now was even worse. At least before, when you were just Supergirl and had no care for the company, you could walk around like a goddess.

 

But now, with so much at stake with the company, so many lIves you promised to help through it, it was terrifying. As if you were in a room with kryptonite in the air. One swift breath and everything was gone.

 

Hank wouldn't bring the company down just on the fact that you might be recognized as Supergirl, or that Argo held a home for the super hero. No, he was more understanding than that. It would take a lot more than media and news outlets surrounding the building for an exclusive with you. You knew what it would take for Argo to fall yet that did not soothe any of your worries.

 

The door opened again and you slowly looked to see Pam, standing in the threshold with a large folder.

 

“Come to serve me NDAs and the like? Want to chain me to the wall in the dungeons? Get in line.”

 

“Ms. Danvers. The line starts after me. I'm here to ensure the public has less knowledge on you than before. If a Luthor can get a hold of it with the snap of her fingers-”

 

“You're talking about a tech genius, Pam. Not everyone could gain access to my life via the internet.”

 

She looked miffed now, feathers ruffled, “However she still got a hold of it. It's public knowledge now. I refuse to allow more slip through the cracks.”

 

“So what am I going to do, sign paperwork that will do what? Not get filed for another week or so?”

 

The smaller woman stomped, “Honestly, Kara! Show me some respect! I'm trying to help you and Argo!”

 

You pushed yourself up to a sitting position and sighed softly, “I'm sorry, I was out of line. Thank you. I'm just...I'm nervous what this means for Argo.”

 

“You're the CEO you decide it's fate.”

 

A humorless laugh escaped and fell flat to the floor.  _ Right. I'm a CEO. I can decide. _ “I have a lot riding on this decision, more than you know.” You brought your hands up to your face and rubbed hard, trying to drag the stress and haggardness off you.

 

She moved to sit down beside you, lightly bumping your shoulder with hers. “Hey, when you hired me for this position, you had asked me to keep this company under the radar as best as I can. And I'm trying. I understand the need to stay clear of the spotlight. You know the company’s interest better than anyone,” she patted your knee before gripping lightly, “and I'm here to help you do whatever to keep it the way you want. And need.”

 

You rested your elbows on your knees, making her draw back quickly. Hanging your head slowly as you contemplated her speech.

 

“You'll wrinkle your clothes that way, mija.”

 

Of course Lydia was still here.

 

“Mama…” you went right back to pinching the bridge of your nose.

 

“I am just saying! Miss Pam can deal with this in the morning with you, after you had food and rest. It’s nearly midnight out there!” Her bewilderment got a chuckle out of you.

 

“Actually it’s only- oh right, sleep and eating. You sleep should you go eat.”

 

You looked at Pam beside you, “Huh?”

 

“She glared at me and I have never known fear can happen that fast…”

 

“Vamo, Miss Pam.” Lydia snapped her fingers and gestured to the door.

 

“Okay well, Kara see you in the morning, Lydia, have a good night. Uh...bye.” she hurried to her feet and quickly left the room, leaving both Lydia and yourself laughing at her. You had to admit that the effect Lydia had on a lot of people around here was comical.

 

“Rapid fire spanish subdues white people, I could be saying the sky is a duck to them and they go running with their tails tucked firmly between their legs. Or whisper that their sins are going to kill them and they’ll think I was being loving.”

 

You busted out laughing at her antics, wrapping your arms around your middle as tears leaked out of your eyes. You heard Lydia join in on your laughter, but didn’t hear her heart stutter.

 

“Mama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible, right? T_T


	8. I'll Heal Your Broken Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry sorry
> 
> its here and rushed and not really concise? idk trying to be on the receiving end of an angry latina is hard, cuz i am part mexican and I've grown so used to it haha and this part made me realize i'm writing a white person's POV and wow that realization took two days for it to sink in lol it's so easy to incorporate my lifestyle and stuff into my writing that i forget that these characters have their own backstories.
> 
> also hardly any editing, i just wrote it, finished it, found a chapter title and posted it. so boom
> 
> enjoy!

**“This isn’t the time to come at me, Alex!”**

 

**“I’ve been saying this from the start, Kara! She is a liability!”**

 

**The cracking sound disrupted the both of you, your foot sinking into a hole as you stomped around in the small DEO waiting area.**

 

**Alex scoffed at your antics, but that did nothing to deter you from your worrying pace. You had brought Lydia straight to the med bay and placed her on a gurney and watched as they whisked her away to the ORs. Her heart had kept faltering as you held her in your arms, making you consider breaking the sound barrier.**

 

**“Lydia is more than just my assistant. She took me into her family, Alex.”**

 

**“You have a family! Kal! Eliza!-” She stepped up to you and jabbed you in the chest- “Me. Or did you forget that while you were playing CEO?”**

 

**You felt your body start to burn, muscles tensing with anger at her words. You wanted to punch something,** **_anything_ ** **, but you knew deep down that anger was not the best thing for Lydia right now.**

 

**“To our family, Alex. I'm both Supergirl and Kara. And you treat me as if I'm indestructible in more ways than one. My** **_body_ ** **is indestructible, not my heart, not my feelings. And with Lydia…-” you took a deep breath and turned away from her, flexing your hands- “With lydia and her family, I’m just Kara Danvers. Genius girl with a bottomless pit for a stomach.”**

 

**You heard her breath hitch, tears spilled over and you gasped wildly at the sudden lump in your throat.**

 

**“She t-treats me with love and care, and not with caution or as if-if I'm a specimen to wary of. She k-knows what I need-”**

 

**Alex had wrapped her arms tightly around you, sufficiently cutting you off as you went limp in her arms and cried. Fear of losing Lydia had complete control over you now and you didn't know what to say or do other than keep talking about all the things Lydia had done with you since starting work at Argo.**

 

**Alex had led you to some chairs and listened intently as you hiccuped your way through stories and tears. Laughing when you laughed and smiling softly at you. She didn't say much other than an occasional murmurs of understanding and such. She let you cry it out.**

 

**\---**

 

**It felt like it had been days since you brought Lydia down here to med bay, but in actuality only a few hours had passed. You knew you should notify her family now, as it was well past the work day end. But what were you going to say? ‘Hey Lydia is in the hospital but you can't come visit because it's a secret government faction that you're not supposed to know.’?**

 

**You were lounging in the stiff chairs as you contemplated your words to either Dani or Rueben when the doors swung open and a smiley doctor appeared.**

 

**“She's out of surgery. She's fine and should be awake within a couple of hours. But during this time I want her moved to a local hospital and set up in an ICU.”**

 

**The doctor, thought smiley and chipper, looked rather relieved that everything was a success, news had traveled fast that Lydia was highly important to Supergirl.**

 

**“What was wrong? What had happened? What did you have to do?”**

 

**He looked off put by your rapid fire questions but nonetheless gestured to the chairs you had just occupied.**

 

**“Well… it's AFib. Atrial fibrillation, and we caught it before a full blown stroke had happened. So thank whatever god was watching over her, and you for your speed and response. We had to remove some tissue to regulate and restore a normal heartbeat.” His smile was soft and aloof. “Everything went extremely well, no complications whatsoever. I'd have her as my patient any day. But as I stated before, moving her to a public hospital is more of the concern now. For comfortability and family access.”**

 

**Air was made known to your lungs as the information processed in your mind. The air was stale and smelled slightly of antiseptic and soap. But it was wonderful to you in this second as you learned Lydia was going to be fine.**

 

**“Thank you. So much.”**

 

**“I just did my job, something I'm good at.”**

 

**And with that he left just as fast as he appeared, shouting commands down the hallway as he went.**

 

**Your shoulders dropped with relief from the weight of worrying. You didn't feel as much fear or anxiety rolling through you as the minutes progressed. You didn't feel much of either emotion and their companions, not even relaxation.**

 

**You felt paranoid.**

 

**\---**

 

**“Hey Dani…”**

 

**“Kara? It's late, is mom still with you?”**

 

**You winced.**

 

**“Um...yeah. She's here. In the...hospital…”**

 

**Silence.**

 

**You swallowed thickly.**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Dan-”**

 

**“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER KARA! YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP AN EYE ON HER! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” You heard Dani yell all the time, she blamed her loudness on being latina and having rowdy children. You expected her to yell at this time, but to have it directed at you was something else entirely.**

 

**You heard her yelling at people in the background, her spanish becoming mumbled as tears clogged her throat, “What the hell happened, Kara?”**

 

**Fresh tears and another knot formed in your throat as you mustered up the courage to retell her what had happened, “Well, we were at the office after the whole shit show with Lena Luthor exclusive came out and brought Argo to the light, that didn’t go over well with my investors and we had to coddle them all day, I was so b-busy with everything that I couldn’t really make sure that Lydia didn’t have a lot to w-work with-” You wiped your nose noisily on your sleeve as you started pacing again,- “A-and we just got so overwhelmed with everything that at the end of the day, a representative from HR came up and got in the way, mom told her to leave a-and...a-nd s-she-” You stopped pacing and fell to your knees.**

 

**“I d-didn’t take c-care of her d-dani, I’m sorry-y.” you curled up on yourself as you realized how close Dani and the family came to losing their mother, their rock. You realized how close you came to losing her.**

 

**“What hospital?”**

 

**\---**

 

**Dani and the other siblings came up within the hour and you instructed them that only two were allowed in the room at a time, and that visiting hours were only for a few more hours. Dani, in the time it took you to say all that, had refused to talk to you. Other than one question.**

 

**“Stress caused this?”**

 

**“Yes but the-” She raised her hand and promptly cut you off, a frown etched into her forehead.**

 

**You opened and closed your mouth, wondering if talking would be a great idea right now. Dani was rigid and still, save for the occasional tremor that sent shivers down her body. She had always looked like Lydia, they shared the same smile and dark brown eyes, but right now all you saw was an angry latina woman. And that, scared even supergirl.**

 

**Maybe if you had been more attentive to Lydia or pushed her to go home and let you deal with it by yourself. If only you could go back and stop everything that happened in the last fifteen or so hours, maybe you could prevent the pain and fear the family around you feels.**

 

**_This probably happened for a reason._ **

 

**You heard your phone vibrating in your purse that was across the waiting room, your eyes flitting to it as it rang incessantly.**

 

**“Kar, your phone is going off.” Rueben’s deep voice echoed in the silence of the room. You looked at him and nodded before glancing around at the people. None looked at you.**

 

**You stood and made for the chair your purse was in; digging around before hitting the answer button.**

 

**“Hello?”**

 

**“Kara! I was starting to get worried. Also, sorry for calling numerous times, I was simply wondering if you were busy?”**

 

_**Lena.** _

 

**You hung your head as you felt the familiar ache of stress enter your muscles. “Lena...I’m sort of in the middle of something.”**

 

**“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive. Is...everything alright?”**

 

**You inhaled sharply as you saw Lydia’s doctor round the corner with a nurse, speaking rapidly to each other. You felt the lump lodge in your throat at the sight of them.**

 

**“It’s uh…-” you sniffled as you sat down heavily,- “I feel like I wasn’t fast enough, just like when I couldn’t save your employees. I’m never fast enough it-”**

 

**“Kara, they’ve come to talk to us.”**

 

**“Right, I g-gotta go. Bye.”**


	9. I Cannot Give You All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a mess in my opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been 4EVER omg life sucks, living is expensive, family drama, almost fighting a coworker, and the heat. thats the worst. Its been so hot where i live, i can't cope. lol i'm from the north so this heat is UNACCEPTABLE 
> 
> but enjoy this vague mess! leave ideas and thoughts and all those wonderful things! thanks so much!

_ The voice you heard startled you and made you tense for a fight at the same time, but every movement was stopped short by something tightly wrapped around you, “You wouldn’t deny me that pleasure, would you?” _

 

_ “In all honesty, it’s not you that deserves it. You’re the wrong Luthor, Lex.” _

 

_ Lex Luthor. _

 

_ “And you think, Little Lena is? Why? Because she shook her down to a puddle of tears in less time it took me with you?” _

 

_ “Lena, if anything, is the rightful owner over Supergirl.” _

 

_ Your wrists were restrained with something that burned you every time you twisted and tugged. You heard Superman’s voice in the dark in front of you, the hollow roughness comforting you yet terrifying you. _

 

_ Kal-el was speaking so easy with Lex that you didn’t hear the sharp echoes and clicks of high heels walking up to you. _

 

_ It was dark around you, as if they had put something over you. You were weighed down but felt as if you were floating. _

 

_ “If you told me sooner, Supergirl...We could have avoided this.” Lena’s voice sent chills down your spine as she spoke, scaring you to lurch forward and away from her. Your feet slipped off something and now you were falling. _

 

_ “You should have told me sooner.” _

 

\---

 

The wires running under Lydia’s bed were tangled and it was starting to bother you the longer you stared at them. The dream had woken you up, not in a cold sweat or a daze, but rather in a state of awareness. Complete awareness.

 

You basically outed yourself to Lena. Well shit.

 

That revelation became another pound in your headache, mixing up the throbbing and the usual beat of pain with something new and more painful.

 

Secrecy has never been your strong suit when a crush you had on someone was present. Actually, it had never been your thing. Your pride in who you were was much too big to contain.

 

Lydia had woken up and was seething on the bed, thinking and feeling that all the fuss was too much. No one was allowed to fuss over her, not when she fussing over everyone else. And that anger, and much yelling, had gotten rid of her kids except you and Dani. You took post on the folding chair a nurse had brought in whilst Dani took the window seat. You felt her glare on you at all times, or when she wasn’t paying attention to her mother.

 

You could sense that Lydia wanted to talk about certain subjects when she would glance between you and Dani. Questions swirling in her eyes at you.

 

“Mama…”

 

“Mija, it’s just...I’m sure you are needed elsewhere.” She looked pointedly out the window.

 

Dani was staring down at her phone, “Of course she is, hot shot CEO has a company to run.”

 

“Dani…” It seemed all you ever did was sigh as of late.

 

“Que, Kara? Que deseas?”

 

You felt what little energy you had in you, drain when you decided to tell her all about you.

 

“Dani-”

 

“Don't you have a company to run yourself into the ground with? Isn't that more important than family to you? Why are you still here?”

 

“Daniela!”

 

She scooted to the edge of her seat, holding her hand out at Lydia. Your eyes widened as Lydia gasped slightly. “No, mami. This needs to be addressed. Kara, I'm not one to make someone decide between one thing and familia. But you are making me be that person. I could have potentially lost my mother, because of your late nights at the office. Because of your ignorance towards her health-”

 

“Dani stop-”

 

“No! You underestimate the severity of this and I am not going to coddle you anymore! How do you think it feels sitting is this hospital knowing your mother could have passed? Huh? You don't know what it's like having lost one parent when you are barely old enough to understand heaven and hell. You don't know-”

 

“My parents put me on a pod and told me to go, take care of my infant cousin on a new planet. They didn't tell me my planet was dying and that I would never see them again until the very last second. I lost  _ everything _ , Daniela. I lost my family, my culture, my home, everything you hold dear to your heart, I. Lost. It. I even lost my cousin by getting trapped in the phantom zone, I lost twenty four years of my life there. I know just how serious these past days have been. You do not get to belittle me to make room for your feelings.”

 

You had crumpled the chair you were sitting in during your rant, eyes never having left the shocked Mexican woman in front of you. Lydia was quiet during it, eyes closed and fingers rubbing the gold cross necklace slowly.

 

Dani was staring at you with regret and sympathy.

 

“So you are Supergirl…”

 

\---

 

Dani had ran over to you and hugged you. Hard. And all three of you had a crying session before the nurses kicked the both of you out because visiting hours were over and Lydia was stressed enough.

 

You took Dani back to hers and answered the questions she asked as much as you could, as much as you were allowed. You found that she had suspicions when you met each other, your eating habits, the amazing endurance you had when playing with the kids, and the few times you had thrown a lame excuse as alien attacks erupted in the city.

 

“Isn't being a CEO...doesn't that make being Supergirl difficult? A high profile citizen and a hero.”

 

“They put me up there because Argo isn't known for its galas and such. We're a quiet company whose main goal is to help people. My salary isn't the usual six figures other CEOs make. So I'm not in it for the money.”

 

“Who put you up there?”

 

“Oh you know  _ redacted _ agency.” She gaped at you, her face comical. You laughed at her before telling her you can't say.

 

“So what can you tell me?”

 

You sat back, thoughtful about it before coming to the conclusion, “Not a lot, you're a civilian. Even just knowing my secret puts you in danger.”

 

“But you wouldn't let that happen. Mom would kick your ass worse than anyone alive.”

 

“Having Lydia as mom gives you perks. I never thought I'd have that kind of...familiarity? She reminds me so much of my mom and aunt. She loves wholeheartedly and I can't ever imagine not having her in my life anymore.”

 

She patted your knee, “You looked like a lost stray kitten when you first came here. And then you ate all the food I gave you and haven't left. It's kind of annoying.” You rolled your eyes at her antics but let her tease you anyway.

 

She sighed as she rubbed your knee slowly, eyes downcast and dark.

 

“What do you remember from Krypton?”

 

You blinked in surprise at the question, “Uh. I want to say a lot. But...I don't. Remember a lot that is.”

 

“A home lost is always going to hurt, little kitten.”

 

You didn't know what to say. The pain overwhelmed you and you shut down. You didn't cry, this pain was far behind tears. And it hurt so much worse. The air tasted stale and dusty. Color seemed to disappear around you as static appeared. The knot in your throat felt like it was growing bigger and bigger with each passing breath.

 

You felt small. Vulnerable. Mortal.

 

“Hey. Um...why do white people call their parents by their first names?”

 

Dani’s voice brought you out of your reverie, out of your pain, but you reeled at the subject change. “Wha…”

 

“White people. They call their parents by their first names as they get older. You call mom Ly-mom. Her first name sometimes. Usually when you're baffled by her or upset. If I did that, I'd get slapped upside the head even though I'm well into age. Mom don't mess around.”

 

You shifted as you thought about her words, your heart still aching. You knew she was trying to distract you from it. “It's a sign of respect calling them their real names. You're not a child anymore when you call them. You're their equal?”

 

You glanced at her, noticing her shaking her head quickly, “Respect? I'm not sure I agree. I can't even call mom her name now. I know she'd hear me from the hospital. Hear it in her soul that I dared call her that.”

 

“But you're not a kid anymore?”

 

“To mamí, I am. I always will be. You too. It's a respectful position. To be a mother and a father to decent human beings. Well...beings. Aliens are real and all…”

 

You breathed a laugh at her, shaking your head at the stuttering she was doing.

 

“Don't laugh! I didn't think I'd encounter one! Let alone have my sister be one! It's cool yet jarring. Like being the only brown kid in your class at school.”

 

“What do you want me to say? Alex called Eliza and Jeremiah their names when she was teenager. And she still does sometimes. Most of the time.”

 

“That's a shame. Your parents gave you life, they brought you into this world and nurtured you. You respect them all your life with those words.”

 

“Well...I guess white people don’t have those views. But I'm not technically white so I don't understand it either.”

 

“Kara...did you know...you're a basic white girl?”

 

\---

 

You had sent Lena multiple texts throughout the day, emails, and even picked up the phone to call. But you stared at the green call button as you contemplated a plan to engage with the youngest Luthor. 

 

A series of emails beeped loudly on your still on computer as you sat stock still at your desk. Groaning in frustration at it, you put your phone down and looked expectantly at the annoying object.

 

_ Kara Danvers, _

 

_ I am sincerely sorry that I have not responded sooner to your emails and texts, some things have come up here LCorp and requires all my attention. If you so please to meet in person, might I ask that you arrive at my office later this evening? _

 

_ Sincerest Apologies, _

_ Lena Luthor _

_ CEO, LCorp _

 

The email read too formal for your liking and had you sinking back in your seat at the vague clarity of her situation.

 

Picking up your phone you exited the phone app and opened your iMessages, quickly tapping Lena’s conversation and promptly seeing the  _ read _ notification at the bottom of your messages. You had sent those four hours ago.

 

_ Lena, _

 

_ It’s honestly no problem, situations happen and a CEOs life is never dull with them. _

 

_ What time would work best for you this evening, I’m open. _

 

_ Warmest Regards, _

_ Kara _

 

It was extremely vague for you, but you had wanted to get straight to the point. You felt toying around with her would only get you further away from her and that was the last thing you wanted.

 

A text came in and you looked at your phone, seeing the preview.

 

**Lena: 10pm, doors will be unlocked.**

 

Well that wasn’t suspicious at all.

 

\---

 

Flying and weaving through the buildings in National City would never get old to you, as it were you didn’t really have to pay attention other than for birds. You loved this city and all it had to offer to and for you.

 

It was just around seven when you did a second lap towards LCorp, glancing with your xray to see Lena’s office empty and that had caused you to slow down. You heard her heartbeat but didn’t see her, you slowed to a stop midair and scanned the building again. Coming up empty you drifted closer to the building before hearing a mirthful chuckle.

 

You zeroed in on Lena standing off to the side of her balcony, leaning against the railing. She was gazing up at you with a small smile on her lips.

 

“Supergirl.”

 

You stared down at her, hard. Trying to make the blush and heat go away from your face.

 

“Lena-” Sirens erupted a few buildings away, forcing you to look away.

 

“Someone needs their hero.”

 

You glanced at her as you cleared your throat, “Miss Luthor.” nodding at her before taking off.

 

And it was sometime later that you finally had been let off duty, nearing half nine, when you hurried into your apartment and jumped into the shower. It was a quick one, already having a routine down for showers after fighting crime. But tonight you seemed to zip right through it.

 

Getting dressed was an even quicker affair, you were so distracted that you hadn’t noticed Alex sitting at your kitchen table before brushing past her to grab your purse.

 

“Hot date?”

 

You squealed as you stood straight and turned to her, “Alex! What the- What are you doing here, scaring me like that?!”

 

She shrugged, “You have super hearing…”

 

“I was getting ready-”

 

“For a hot date.”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Who with?”

 

“No one of interest to you.”

 

She raised her eyebrows at that comment, Leaning back in the chair as she played idly with whatever was in her hands. “Secrecy was never your thing.”

 

Rolling your eyes, “And honesty was never yours.”

 

She frowned, “I eventually tell you.”

 

Pinching the bridge of your nose with a huff of a sigh, “I can’t deal with this banter right now, I have to go. You’re welcome to stay, they just went shopping for me. So you have food.”

 

You strode to the door, grabbing your keys and slung your purse on your shoulder, “Tell Luthor I said hi.”

 

The statement had you stopping in place for a few seconds, before realizing how she had got that information. Of course she had access to your email. What secret government agency doesn’t?

 

You groaned loudly as you walked out.


	10. Hell Doesn't Taste Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Lena time!!! basically the entire thing is supercorp. lol picks up where last chapter left off
> 
> :) rant at bottom, read at own will

You felt too dressed up for this, for meeting Lena late at night in her office. If it were a trap and Lena had dragged you into it as sly as this, you definitely were too dressed up. And too unarmed.

 

You walked into the building and noticed a couple of janitors off to the side, arguing quietly about what wax was better for the floor. You noted how aloof they were and how they ignored you. Glancing around, you saw three security guards in various places, behind a desk staring unwaveringly at a screen, another walking up the stairs slowly, and the last one shuffling near the entrance, glancing at their phone every few seconds.

 

You rolled your shoulders and went up to the one at the desk, “Excuse me, I’m here to-”

 

“Miss Luthor said to go right up, Miss Danvers.” The deep voice resonated in your ears as you nodded quickly. His attention was on the screen and his drawl was no nonsense.

 

“Thanks.”

 

You walked to the elevators and pressed the button, trying so very hard to keep your strength in check and not break anything in LCorp.

 

The elevator ride was smooth and quiet, the faint ticking of the floors passing by was the only thing heard. Except for the pounding of your heart in your ears. You had no idea what was waiting for you in her office, what she had up her sleeve for you. Reaching up to your glasses, you fingered the bridge softly as you remembered the tracker was embedded there. It was always on, always there. Alex was always there and she was with you now.

 

“Rao, please…” Please what? You had no idea what help to ask for from your God.

 

The doors slid open with no sound and you glanced around the small lobby Jess most likely commanded, but found it empty of anyone.

 

You stepped onto the dark opaque floor and strode forward, swallowing the lump of fear finally. Scanning the room, you kept mental note of what was where and xrayed what you couldn’t see. Nothing out the ordinary seemed to jump out at you and you crossed Jess off as a bad guy, for now.

 

Reaching the large doors that led to Lena’s office, you grabbed a handle and stilled, listening for anything from the woman. But all you heard was the gentle slow beat of her heart and quiet murmuring as she spoke softly to herself.

 

You retracted your hand as a thought of knocking was better than just trudging in and scaring her.

 

You knocked softly and heard her sigh softly before calling out to come in. You walked in and immediately looked around for any visible signs of danger before catching sight of Lena. You had many times to xray the room on the way up, and you did but you found nothing but a small lead lined box a good three meters to her right, a distance she could never reach in the seconds it took you.

 

So you felt safe enough to walk in and be in her presence, thanking Rao for your superspeed.

 

“Kara!-” She stood and grinned largely at you, -”Thanks for coming! I’m sorry it’s late, work never comes to an end for me.”

 

“Miss Luthor, it’s understandable.” She raised an eyebrow at your use of her last name, but dared not comment on it. You glanced around again, feeling heat race up to your face from your fluttering stomach.

 

“Can I offer you a drink?”

 

You looked back at her as she made her way to the drink cart to your right, gesturing to the amber liquids in crystal bottles.

 

Nodding your head as you took a few tentative steps to her but stopped as she held up a bottle and looked at you questioningly, “Oh, scotch please.” It had taken a long time, too long for you to care to admit, to start liking the beverage but once you did you had decided the burn of it had brought an unusual clarity that you had trouble achieving.

 

“Ah, the drink of business, how fitting.” She smiled to herself and quickly filled two glasses before turning around and motioning to the couch. You nodded slowly as the both of you walked to the pristine white couch, you took your glass from her and took a small swig, feeling the slight burn on your tongue before swallowing thickly.

 

The taste was more pronounced than you liked but you hid your grimace as you sat down a ways from her. She took a sip before leaning forward to place the glass on a coaster, her shirt riding low and giving you a clear view of her milky white chest.

 

Heat flowed through to your cheeks and you immediately gulped more of the scotch down, silently cursing your anatomy for not being able to get drunk off human alcohol.

 

“What business would we be conducting?”

 

The low hum from Lena had you looking at her, a question on the tip of your tongue. She was staring straight ahead, eyes clouded with thoughts.

 

“You haven’t noticed.”

 

You cleared your throat, “I’m sorry, is this something to do with us?”

 

She glanced at you from the corner of her eye, eyes bright green with...an emotion you couldn’t quite place.

 

She leaned forward reaching for her glass, “Supergirl didn’t tell you, I asked her too just last night.”

 

You felt your jaw drop as confusion settled over you and you too then stared off into the distance. You hadn’t visited Lena for a while. Other than the usual fly by check up, you hadn’t seen her as your other persona. But then again, she believes you and supergirl are completely different people. Being shocked shouldn’t be played by you right now.

 

“What...did you want her to tell me?”

 

This had her swiveling to meet your eyes, a smirk playing on her lips as she rested her arm on the back of the couch, opening her front to you. In a completely non-threatening way.

 

“I just have a few things to run by you. But seeing as supergirl hasn’t told you gives me a disadvantage here.”

 

“You don’t seem to disheartened by it.”

 

She chuckled lowly, “No, I agree. Having you walking in here clueless is…attractive.”

 

“Attractive?” You felt your stomach flop a little, your fingers tingling with the need to reach over and touch her. To feel her be real and that this was indeed real and happening. You were going to spill your feelings for her before she could, keep her at this disadvantage.

 

“Yes, being in control is my niche. So miss Danvers…”

 

You felt all the heat drain from your face and race to your throbbing pussy.  _ Did she have to be so blunt?! _

 

“In control…”

 

Her laugh tickled your ears as she nodded slowly, “I had asked Supergirl to give you a message but it seems she’s not too into the idea of playing messenger gal for me.”

 

She shifted in her seat as she took another languid sip of her drink, she licked her lips after and fixated her gaze on you. Her eyes slowly dilating the longer the both of you stared at each other.

 

You felt nerves start to rattle your bones as the silence in the room grew more heavy and longer. A weird drowsiness overcame you and your gaze dropped lower on her, skimming over her sharp jaw, smooth skin, taut muscles of her neck, the vexing dip of her blouse.

 

“Kara…”

 

You glanced up, seeing her eyes half lidded. Not even realizing it but you had scooted closer to her, hand resting on her knee as if it had a mind of its own.

 

You inhaled sharply and turned away, reaching for your glass as you moved away. Or at least tried. Her hand gripped your wrist and tugged slightly, you implored her and fell back against the couch and closed your eyes. Her warm grasp was startling as her slender fingers pressed lightly into your skin.

 

“Kar…”

 

Finding some courage to flush down the heat and lust in you, you shook your head as you spoke, “Supergirl didn’t tell me anything.”

 

“We established that…”

 

“She didn’t tell me anything because you haven’t seen her.”

 

The small gasp made you smile.

 

“She’s not a fan of mine, Kara.”

 

“With eyes like Kryptonite, I’d be wary too.”

 

“But you’re here now.”

 

Sighing, you turned away from her as you slid forward, intending to stand up but not finding the will or strength to do so.

 

Moving now brought the feeling of your suit to your attention. The material breathing easily under the clothes. But the crest material feeling heavy on your chest, as if dragging you down. Making you stay put on the couch even though you wanted to move.

 

“What business do you want to discuss, Miss Luthor?” Your voice was resigned and soft. Tonight’s events finally catching up with you.

 

“I think we should clear the air first. Is everything alright?”

 

Her hand touched your shoulder lightly and you felt your resolve dissipate in the same second in the action of your fingers tingling with the need to unbutton your shirt.

 

_ Could you be anymore lust driven? _

 

You snapped. Jumping up and moving swiftly around the table in front of you before facing Lena. She was shocked and surprised at the speed in which you had moved. But a small smirk still lay on her lips as she stared at you unblinking.

 

“Lena I just...I want to say this and I hope you don’t take it the wrong way or think it has anything to do with your brother and last name. Well at first it was because of that. You coming here to National City and all out of nowhere was surprising and I just-was swept off my feet by how-Gosh Lena.” The entire time talking you had fiddled with the buttons of your shirt and looked everywhere but at her, which if you had looked to her you would have saw how soft her gaze was and how patient she looked as you basically word vomited before revealing your secret.

 

“Take your time…”

 

A roaring had started in your ears as you started undoing the buttons, feeling the thin fabric come undone. You knew the exact second the crest showed, not by Lena’s reaction, but by how light you felt. You screwed your eyes shut as you waited for something to happen. Whether it be a punch, a slap, a yell, or the sick feeling of kryptonite hitting you square in the stomach. You waited.

 

But all you got was a small sigh from Lena. You slowly peeked through your eyelashes at her, seeing her leaning back with the glass of drink in her hand, lifting slowly to her lips, as her other hand tangled her fingers in her loose hair.

 

“What…”

 

“You can button your shirt back up, darling.”

 

Confusion swept over you as you stood stock still.

 

“Or I can do it for you, but I’d rather no clothes be discarded right now.” She moved to stand up, eyes gauging your reaction.

 

You quickly redid your shirt and moved swiftly to the opposite end of the couch of her. Wringing your hands in your lap as you waited for any coherent words pop up in your mind to say. But you felt tongue tied the longer the silence drone on between the both of you. You liked how patient she was being with you, but you couldn’t stand not hearing her speak on this. Patience is a virtue you admire and love in people, but Rao it was killing you in this moment.

 

A thought struck you, “You know.”

 

A small noise of approval answered you, you gave her a side glance and noticed she was staring into her glass. 

 

You didn’t know what else to do, “That...that was torture. And you’re rude.” You tried to sound teasing and playful and her answering chuckle diffused the rest of the tension built up between the both of you and you felt yourself relax a little at the sound.

 

“What did you want me to do though? Spill a secret that’s not even mine to share?”

 

You rolled your eyes, “Or, ya know, tell me that you knew but not...hype it up like this.”

 

“Darling, I’m a Luthor. I have a flare for the dramatics.” She leaned her head back against the couch and gave a throaty laugh, sending pangs of heat throughout your body.

 

“You’re evil. That wasn’t fun. I thought I was going to have to fi...do something.” You stuttered over your words, hoping she wouldn’t push to hear what you feared.

 

“Well rest assured darling, you didn’t have to fight your way out of this. Now, to business.” She stood and walked gracefully to her desk and grabbed a large folder that had papers almost spilling out of it.

 

You blanched, “I thought that was business.”

 

“Yes and no I just wanted to make you comfortable for this part. Here.” She held out the bundle to you and you reached cautiously for it, the warning signs from earlier pinging up again.

 

“A parcel. Of papers. Must be Christmas.”

 

She smiled widely, “A merger, actually. A mockup of sorts.”

 

“A What.”

 

What?

 

“Merger. Between LCorp and Argo.” She said it so matter of fact, that you wondered if the alcohol consumed was actually an alien drink that you could get drunk off of. You shot a glare at the glass on the table.

 

“This is what you wanted to do, liquor me up and get me to sign my company to you.” You tilted your head pointedly at the glass, and her shy smile lit up her face.

 

“Well...it helps...I’m joking, Kara!” Her giggle had turned infectious and you laughed along with her, sliding along the couch to sit next to her, knees bumping slightly.

 

The laughter died down and the silence was a welcomed one. But you couldn’t figure out what was going on with you. “What do you want, this...isn’t what I was expecting.”

 

“Oh? What were you expecting before we move on.”

 

Instead of answering, you cupped the back of her head as you slid closer, kissing her softly. The taste of scotch lasted all of two seconds before an unfamiliar taste spread across your tongue. A taste that took milliseconds to place, it was so Lena.

 

Her lips moved along with yours and her hands tentatively played with the edge of your shirt, fingers splaying across your thighs before rounding your waist and pulling you closer. You swiped her bottom lip with the tip of your tongue, inhaling sharply as her teeth tugged on your lip in answering. Curling your fingers in her hair as both your tongues met and gently swirled with one another. You floated up slightly to adjust yourself over her, straddling her waist as you moved both of you down the couch to a comfortable laying down position.

 

Her breath hitched as you settled on her. Your right hand caressing her head carefully as you tried to deepen the kiss.

 

“Kara-” she pulled away quickly and pushed you up to no avail. You leaned up, gripping the back of the couch to anchor yourself. You looked at her in concern, looking for any signs of distress or fear in her features. You saw discomfort cross her face, the look causing a slight frown in her brows as she shimmied her hips a little under your weight. You started to float upwards but stopped when her hands gripped your hips and pulled you back down on top of her as she smiled victoriously.

 

“Did I, is everything okay?”

 

She looked breathless as she tugged in your hips, making you lean back down to be mere inches from her lips.

 

She leaned up the rest of the way and pecked your lips softly, “You were on my skirt, squishing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight so, i hope this was good! But i'm at an impasse with the whole supergirl cast (minus Katie, Odette, and sanvers lol) SDCC interviews really did a number on me. Seeing the crap they said and how they acted (especially mehcad, like wow was it just me or was that dude trying really hard?) they acted completely immature and didn't seem to take things seriously (the whole Mayo boy ordeal, why was he basically the star of the interviews? why did they even field questions for him?) it left a nasty taste in my mouth.
> 
> Basically I'm at the place where a lot of people, authors on here, found themselves in. Should I continue writing supercorp? Should I continue writing fanfic for a show where the cast have no care for their audience? I want to continue writing this pairing because their dynamic is uh-may-zing. And I do realize that the actors are not the characters just a physical portrayal of them, but i can't get it out of my head how they basically laughed at the fandom. It hurts.
> 
> So, I guess this boils down too, if y'all like my writing and how I write them and stuff, then let me know. I'm more than happy to continue writing for the fandom, but it's just really hard right now to believe that people like this and also stand with this pairing.
> 
> thanks again for reading and leaving kudos, much love to you all. (also sorry for the rant lol)


	11. Something In The Way You Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp!!
> 
> A/N at the end :D

Delicate fingers traced up and down your arms as you lay curled in her arms, your ear pressed against her sternum firmly as you listened to the sound that was now forever your favorite. Her heartbeat, strong and powerful, filled your ears as the sweetest music could ever do.

 

The both of you decided that it was not going to go past making out tonight. The hesitation in her eyes was like a splash of cold water when your hand finally made its way under her blouse.

 

“How did you know?”

 

A rumble of a chuckle vibrated your ear, “I didn’t. You told me.”

 

You let out a groan as you remembered the mishap on the phone whilst Lydia was in the hospital.

 

“The phone call.”

 

“Yes, that. I didn’t put two and two together right away though.”

 

“No?”

 

You felt her body move, as if she were shaking her head, “Nope, it took a while actually. Hearing the words while you sounded distressed and hurt, it didn’t really click in my head. I don’t know what was happening at the time but I knew it was enough hurt and pain to make you drop your walls like you did.”

 

Her words tapered off, the silence welcoming the both of you like an old friend. Your arms clenched a little tighter around her waist as you built up the courage to speak. The slow build torturing you with the thought that the silence was bothering Lena, as her breathing went shallow and her fingers slowed to a stop on your arms.

 

“You can take your time. We have all the time in the world, my supergirl.”

 

Tears blurred your vision as you burrowed your face into her clothes, throat tightening with a lump of sobs.

 

_ My supergirl _ . 

 

“I almost l-lost someone I-I view as a mother. That day. I just-” you let out a sob and clutched at her as tight as you dared, -“I was s-so scared Le-Lena.”

 

“But did you?”

 

You shook your head, feeling the wet spots on her clothes rub against your face.

 

“Okay, so it was a terrifyingly traumatizing experience, but you still have them. They’re still here.”

 

You dug your fingers into her clothes as the hurt swelled up inside you again, demanding attention in the most painful way. Tears built up and spilled over, soaking her clothes all over again. Biting your lip to keep from sobbing was foiled as the whines broke free and left you a shaking mess in her arms.

 

“It’s okay, just let it out, Kar.”

 

Her hands rubbed small circles on your back as you tried, and failed, to control the sobs that seemed to make you vibrate with pain until they escaped your sore throat.

 

\---

 

Lena held a cold glass to the side of your head as you lounged in her lap, not wanting to move or leave her presence. Your head had a slight ache to it from crying so hard, and she offered some painkillers but quickly tossed them away when she remembered who she was talking to; cheeks slightly tinged with embarrassment.

 

You couldn’t really feel the coolness of the glass, but the small pressure was reassuring enough. Her taking care of you was something you hadn’t foreseen and you couldn’t bring yourself to care about how this looked from any other point of view other than looking up from her lap and seeing her eyes focused on the small tablet in her free hand.

 

Her brows were slightly furrowed as she stared at the screen, the soft glow from it illuminating her strong chin and sharp jawlines, her full lips pursed in concentration, green eyes mimicking sea glass. She didn’t seem to mind that an alien was in her space, watching her intently.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

Glancing down at you quickly, she turned the glass in her hand pressed on a different spot, closer to your temple. Humming, “A few proposals, for...the merger.”

 

Ah, you forgot. The merger between your companies.

 

“...oh.”

 

Everything shifted.

 

“Kara, I thought we were heading in the same direction to this.” She tossed the tablet to the side table and let out a small sigh.

 

“Well one of us was following their heart and the other their brain.”

 

The glass was taken away and replaced with timid fingers, swirling the loose hair around your ears. “I hadn’t thought of this possibility.”

 

“No? Lena Luthor certified genius hadn’t explored every facet of her new found friendship with fellow CEO conglomerate. Who-”

 

“You should’ve been a reporter.” She shook her head at your antics, making you sit up with a gentle lift of your head. She stretched slowly as you twisted on the couch to face her.

 

“You didn’t let me finish.”

 

Rolling her eyes, “Oh please, miss Danvers, do finish your analyzation of this budding romance.”

 

Your brain short circuited and you stared in disbelief at her. Sure, you had thought about dating her or something similar. Something that would have been forced to be kept under wraps, kept in private. The both of you were moguls of your companies, though the information on you was sparse and kept tightly under the radar. (you were going to have to ask how she found out some of the things she did, but later.) She was a large face in the media due to her family. As were you, but not Kara Danvers CEO of medical giant Argo.

 

Supergirl had her spotlight as did Lena and the Luthor name.

 

But a romance between the two...said so casually from the woman herself. This was a possibility that you hadn’t explored either, due to the improbability of it.

 

You opened and closed your mouth a couple times, staring off outside as you tried to consolidate your thoughts, as you tried to make your mouth work alongside your speeding brain.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, girl of steel. Take your time.”

 

Steeling yourself against the tightness of your chest, feeling the supersuit expanding to allow you to breathe.

 

“How...would this work?” It was vague, but it worked.

 

She looked softly at you, gaze turning dark the longer she stared. Her features softened as she let out a sigh, closing her eyes as the silence overtook the both of you.

 

You stared at her, memorizing every soft detail she offered up to you. Her wrinkled clothes that more than likely had tear stains from you, tied up hair, pulled elegantly into a tight style, smooth creamy skin of her neck, disappearing into said wrinkled clothes.

 

And her eyes, now staring back at you.

 

“Our boards will meet, mine telling you our offers for what medical outlets we have, as few as there are. Lawyers will meet, hash out further details, don’t need to go into the works of that. I’ve never really bored myself with the smaller legal details of mergers, not that I’ve done a plethora of them. But basically, it’s an idea made from proposals of engineers that are intrigued and fascinated by you and your genius.”

 

That wasn’t what you asked for. But you didn’t have the heart to stop her.

 

You looked down at your lap, fingers threaded together carefully, squeezing ever so frequently. “And the other thing.”

 

This made her stop, she sucked in a small breath and closed her eyes immediately. The air had small hum to it, as if vibrating with the intensity of her thinking. Feeling. It hummed softly enough that you could hear her heart hammering loudly against her chest. You could hear her hands clench into fists tightly and her feet subtly shift against the floor. 

 

“We make it work.”

 

It was a whisper, though loud and full of hope, yet covered in something akin to pain. She shuddered slightly next to you, hands rubbing arms as she glanced sideways and stilled. The air grew thin then, as if it were a captive audience in this exchange.

 

You didn’t know what to do and it was sending pangs of pain throughout you. You wanted to yell out in agreement, sweep her up in your arms and float through the air in excitement and happiness. But you couldn’t. You felt trapped and stuck to the couch, muscles frozen and strained as if gravity was turned up against you.

 

“I’m...I’m not going to say it’ll be an easy effort. Nothing in my life has ever been easy.” She let out a low, humorless chuckle.

 

“Mine either.” words garbled, said through a throat thick with emotion.

 

“But we can try, because who would I have to be to turn down the heart filled gaze of Kara Danvers? I didn’t think of this possibility because I subconsciously thought I didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve you. So I pressed for this merger more than anything, I pushed and pushed and argued for it in meetings. And spoke to you as often as I could, which is probably another subconscious ideal, my heart wanting you closer.

 

“But I didn’t give myself the benefit of the doubt because I….Because I was thinking. Not feeling.” Her hand lay palm heavenward on the couch as she bowed her head. You watched her closely before untangling your own hands to thread your fingers with hers and held as tight as you dared.

 

Concerns filled you, dread and fear taking the forefront of your thoughts, making you feel sick to your stomach thinking them. “What if...it goes wrong? What if it doesn’t work out like I hope…”

 

“Like  _ we hope _ , and to it going wrong, I’d have to say Murphy’s Law.” Her thumb rubbed small circles along yours and you felt a warmth start in your stomach, where this night was taking you, you had no clue. And for once, you actually didn’t care.

 

“What? Isn’t that the-”

 

“‘Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.’ You can’t really stop it, but the decision before that, is what makes you feel the most.”

 

You scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her closer to you. She relaxed into you and practically melted, as if the burden of the day finally got to her and you were her...relief.

 

“We at least try.”

 

You nodded, “We’ll try. I’m not letting you go.”

 

Arms snaked around your waist as she pressed her face into your shoulder, exhaling slowly as your embrace tightened.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who commented on the last chapter! It was like a dim flashlight in a long dark hallway, but it did help me find my way a little. So thank you.
> 
> I had major writers block this past month, so much so that I didn't even want to read all that much. And with the block, I had some family stuff happen. August is now on my shitlist of months that I hate lol
> 
> But this is the last chapter, 11 freaking chapters!!! !! I had only meant to make this fic like 4 in total, but then yeah, the muse got away from me and this happened lol And I had only wanted to write the lead up to the super secret getting told to Lena, like that's all I planned for so I'm scratching my head in confusion at why I alluded to them being pre-supercorp. do y'all wanna see them get together? do y'all want angst? do y'all want more of this?
> 
> do y'all want? lol I'm open to any and all suggestions, a sequel to this would be cool but I have no idea what to write.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!! I love this fandom and I do apologize for almost jumping ship when things went slightly awry. It was bad timing on both the cast and myself. But I do hope it was an enjoyable read. I aim to please.
> 
> Thanks again - Tanner :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed! I need that sweet, sweet validation! <3


End file.
